Doppelganger
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: This is a VINCrossover. It is from xXxAMAKAGRiddickTFATF. NC17 for content. Sean, X, Taylor and Dom are sent in along w a female to lure Riddick out to work for Gibbons. Revised and missing chappie added. prequel to Me You and Taylor Too FIN
1. Doppelganger

© 2007 Furyan Goddess

1 Doppelganger

"X, have you ever heard of a doppelganger?" Gibbons asked Xander Cage as they walked to a conference room in the back of the building.

X frowned, "A dopple what?"

"Ganger,"Gibbons supplied patiently.

"No, what the hell is that?"

"Not what, who. A doppelganger is someone that looks just like you, but has no genetic relations. A twin if you will. Some believe that a doppelganger is the opposite of you. If you're good, they're evil and vise versa. Others believe that if you see your doppelganger it is a prelude to death. In your cause, I don't think they're as much opposite as you as a mirror image of you."

"Me?" Xander snorted. "I got a doppelganger?"

Gibbons opened the door and gestured for X to sit down. "Sure X, we all do. I happen to look like Samuel L. Jackson; well I did before I got my face melted off. He's a handsome one isn't he?" Gibbons said with a smile that looked more like a leer.

Xander took a seat and propped his feet up on the table. "If you say so Scarface, what does this have to do with me?"

Gibbons smiled and his eyes twinkled. Never a good sign. "We found yours."

"Mine?"

"Yeah." Gibbons picked up the phone and spoke, "Send him in."

A man walked into the room with a chip on his shoulder and a sneer twisting his face. He was favoring his left shoulder and had a few ugly bruises on his body. 

Xander jumped up from his seat and the two men looked at each other, sizing each other up. X circled him, looking him over like he would a piece of livestock.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Xander growled.

"No joke X. Meet Dominic Toretto. Dom this is X, Xander Cage." The two men grunted at each other still sizing the other up.

"Follow me." Gibbons stated as he began to walk into another room. Dom and X walked shoulder to shoulder behind him, both tense and quiet.

"You see it's thought that everyone has a doppelganger, somewhere in the world. The two of you just seem to have more than one." Gibbons smiled and X suppressed the urge to smash his white teeth down is throat.

"What?" X questioned him again. He hated when Gibbons was so allusive and he was starting to get pissed.

"If it ain't broken, don't fix it. Guess someone up there liked your mold because they forgot to break it."

"What are you pitching Scarface?" X growled.

Gibbons opened a door to another conference room. There were about ten chairs and a big screen TV. A man was sitting alone, smoking and looking really, really pissed off.

"Good, you're here." Gibbons said in greeting.

The man's head snapped up and he scowled.

"What the fuck." All three men said in unison.

"Gentlemen," Gibbons was grinning like a kid in a candy store. He couldn't believe his luck. "You see, what we have here is a very unusual situation."

"No shit." Dom scoffed and all three men grunted together.

"I see you share more than looks." Sobering, Gibbons picked up the files that were lying on the table and begin to flip though them. "Mister Sean Vetter. DEA."

"Pig." Dom and X bit out with disgust.

"Fuck you." Sean growled and curled his lip. He hated pieces of shit like the two, obviously no-law-abiding fucks in front of him.

Gibbons talking to them like children, "As I was saying, Mr. Vetter is, or was, DEA until he beat a man to death with his bare hands." 

"The fuck killed my wife." Sean said coolly as he took a drag from his smoke.

"Piece of shit." X growled.

"Deserved it." Dom aggreed.

Gibbons continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, again. "After Sean beat the man to death and was relieved of his badge, he disobeyed a direct order and went after the ones responsible."

"I got him too." 

"Yes you did Sean, but you didn't pass your physic eval to get back your badge did you?" Gibbons asked sarcastically.

Sean glared at him, he didn't need the reminder, he remembered it ever single day of his life.

Opening another folder, Gibbons began skimming though it, "Then we have Dominic Toretto, who nearly beat a man to death with a wrench."

"Killed my father." Dom defended his actions though he did regret it. It was a long time ago. 

"Asshole." Sean and X replied together.

"He's also into illegal street racing and ran a hijacking ring that took on big rigs."

Xander grinned, "That was you?" he asked with admiration in his voice. "How'd you get caught?" 

"Undercover cop." Dom said and looked at Sean pointedly.

He shrugged and crushed out his cigarette, "Had to end sometime."

Gibbons voice took on a sing song quality to it when he spoke of X, "Then we have Mister Xander Cage. An extreme sports fanatic who has committed a series of illegal and dangerous stunts, grand theft auto, shit X the list goes on and on." he said with a sigh as he tossed the folder on the table.

X shrugged like he didn't have a care in the world, "Yeah, well I never killed anybody till you made me." 

"The three of you seem to be cut from the same cloth. You sure your not triplets?"

"No." They said in unison again making Gibbons smile.

They looked, acted and sounded so much alike he was almost beside himself. Sean was a little rougher around the edges, more hair and seemed to be unwilling to shave very often, but he knew that was due to his giving up on life. X was covered in tattoos and Dom was just well the basic clean cut model.

"The three of you are almost interchangeable. Well, except X with all the ink and Sean with all the bullet holes."

"You got shot?" X asked.

"Yeah."

"How many times?" Dom asked.

"Four."

Dom made a face, "Shit, that sucks man."

Sean nodded in agreement.

"What about him?" X asked, jerking his had toward Dom.

"Blew out his shoulder running from the cops but other than that, he's a clean slate."

"So what are we all doing here?" Sean asked. He wanted to go home and crawl into a fresh bottle. 

Gibbons spread his arms out to the side, "Come on guys? Aren't you a little bit excited about this? I mean LOOK at the three of you… my God! It's amazing. I've never seen anything like this. You look the same," Gibbons began ticking off his fingers, "You talk the same, even hold yourself the same. Ah the possibilities."

"So what, they're going be agents now too?" Xander asked, picking at a piece of lint on his shirt. He was bored and he hated sitting around. He wanted to be out doing something. Sky diving, bungee jumping. Anything but sitting in a stuff room with a couple of fucked up men. 

"Yeah X, it's that or the big house for them, just like you."

"I ain't going back," Dom muttered under his breath.

"That's right, two years in lock up changes a man. You're just like Dom, X, you'd die in jail but actual death don't scare you. But you Sean. You wish for death so what's it gonna take to make you join the team and play nice?"

Sean shook his head, "There nothing you can offer me."

"What about your shield back?" Gibbons said knowing he had him. Sean just looked at him, he didn't need to speak, his eyes did that for him.

"So what's the mission Gibbons, I don't got all day." Xander grumbled before he put his head back.

"You know X, you're a major pain in the ass."

Xander snorted, "Just wait till I hang around these two for a while, you'll have all three of us." 

"Four actually."

Xander's head snapped back "Four what?"

Gibbons picked up the remote and clicked on a picture of a man dressed in a black tank top, black cargo pants and boots and black goggles. "Oh you have got to be fuckin' kidding me." X groused. He looked at the other two men and could tell they weren't very happy either. "What the fuck."

"This is a fuckin joke right?" Dom asked.

"Who the fuck is he?" Sean demanded.

"This, gentlemen, is your target. Richard B. Riddick. We need you to apprehend him, alive, and bring him in."

"You need all three of us for that?" Sean asked with a skeptical look.

"Yes, you see Riddick isn't like any other man out there. He's strong, intelligent and lethal."

"So are we, apparently." Sean said as he looked at Xander and Dom with a sneer. 

"No, Sean, you don't seem to understand. Those cartels you've been fucking around with, they got nothing on Riddick. He scares _them_. The three of you think you're bad asses, well this guy here, his a real piece of fucking work."

"So why do you want him alive? Why not take him out?" Xander asked. 

"We want him as an assassin. No one and I mean NO ONE is better at killing quick and clean than he is. You won't even know there's before a blade is at your throat or in your back. You're dead before you hit the ground."

"If he's as good as you say, what's gonna stop him from killing us?" X asked what the other two men were thinking. Especially Dom. He was just a street racer. He knew nothing about finding and arresting a killer.

"Well he's inquisitive. He'll what to know why you all look so much like him and he'll want to find out how you work."

"Well that's refreshing. Our lives hang on his curiosity; you remember what that did to the cat Gibbons?"

Gibbons just ignored Xander as usual and continued, "Riddick's biggest weakness is his lust for freedom. Just like you. If he thinks he'll be free, he'll come and check it out, willingly." 

"Yeah, till he finds out he's got no choice and then starts taking us out. Fuck this." Dom grumbled to himself. He wasn't some kind of superhero. He's just a mechanic and street racer, what did he have to offer?

Sean was nosing through the file Gibbons left on the desk, "Say's he's been in and out of prison all his life, why's he out now?"

"Can't seem to hold him. He keeps breaking out."

"Nice." X grabbed the file from Sean roughly and the other man growled at him. "What's this shit about his eyes?"

"Ah, his shine job. He has enhanced night vision. Essentially he can see in the dark." All three men looked at him like he was crazy.

"They can do that? I've never heard of that." Xander asked with a bit of awe in his voice.

Gibbons ran his hand over his scared face, "Well, we aren't sure he's from around here."


	2. Battle Scars

-

2 Taylor

Xander looked up from the file he was holding, "What do you mean, he ain't from around here?"

"Well…the intelligence is sketchy on that."

Dom snorted, "Big surprise, they fuck up everything."

"Oh I don't know about that, Dom, seems they got you pegged." Gibbons shot back causing Dom to scowl and both X and Sean to snicker.

"There is no documentation to his birth. No parents. No origin. He seems to have just appeared out of thin air and he is far more intelligent then most. He has knowledge of advanced technology that is only still in development."

"So what, he's from the future?" X chuckled.

"Would that be so hard to believe?"

Sean laughed and shook his head, "Hold on. You're telling us that this guy is an alien?" He looked around the room, sure his was some kind of practical joke. Maybe he'd finally lost his mind after all. 

Gibbons sighed and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes. "Not an alien, Sean, from a different time."

"Time travel?" Xander bust out laughing. 

"Sort of."

X shook his head, "Whatever, Scarface. You believe what you want, just tell us where we can find this fuck and let's get on with it."

A buzzer sounded and then the announcement came over the phone, "Gibbons, we've found him."

Gibbons smile again before he asked, "Is he here?"

"Yes," the voice on the line said.

"Good, send him in." Gibbons rubbed his hands together. This just kept getting better and better.

Gibbons still had his shit-eating-grin on his face and the other three men scowled wanting to get on with the mission and then the rest of their lives. The door opened up and a single man walked in.

"What the fuck?" He cried in surprise.

"You're a hard one to find, Taylor Reese."

"That's the point." Taylor said as he looked from man to man. 

"Welcome, please sit down." Taylor didn't sit; instead he stood and clenched his hands into tight fists. He was ready for a throw down.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Taylor asked softly. Deadly.

Gibbons grabbed a folder that was put aside and opened it. "Taylor Reese. Father was an accountant for a mob boss and mother was a Jew." Taylor actually stiffened more at the mention of his mother and growled taking a step toward Gibbons.

X stood up and blocked his path. The two men regarded each other, neither backing down and it was more than apparent that both could handle themselves if it came down too it.

"You're the muscle behind the mob aren't you? You make sure the money keeps coming in and clean up the messes. How many men have you killed?" Taylor shrugged like he didn't remember, the truth was he did. Every Single One. Their names, their jobs, where he killed them and where he hid their bodies. "You like to fight too don't you?" Gibbons stated more than asked.

Taylor cracked his neck, "Don't know if I would say I_ like _to fight. I fight. I'm good at it. I always win."

Xander was still blocking Taylor's path to Gibbons but he was having second thoughts now.

"Always?" One of the men asked him that looked shockingly similar. 

"Yes, always. What the fuck is going on, who are you people?" Taylor ground out. He wanted to go home. He was trying to start over in a new town, now this.

"X, you tell him. I don't have the strength to go through it again." Gibbons said as he flopped down in a chair.

Xander filled in Taylor as to who they were and what their mission was. Taylor like the three other men was very unhappy at the turn of events in his life and sat down in his seat with a very pissed off and deadly look on his face.

It was time for Gibbons to get down to business. He began to pass out assignments, "Ok, Sean you're the munitions man. Dom, you're the wheel man. X you're on linguistics and Taylor, you're the muscle."

"Why him? We're just a big as he is." Dom asked. His pride was smarting a bit. Dom knew how to fight as good as he knew how to drive.

"Tell him Taylor." Gibbons suggested.

Taylor cocked his head to the side, "Been in over five hundred fights."

"Yeah so?" Dom shrugged. Sure, that sounded like a lot but who cares. Why did Taylor get to be the muscle.

"Never lost. I can fight any motherfucker you bring at me and I'll win. He won't even touch me."

Xander scoffed, "So you're saying you never lost a fight."

"That's right."

"Ever get shot?" Sean asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Stabbed?"

"Yes."

"I got damn near blown up on a glider, thrown in icy water with a chemical weapon, anyone care about that? I got pulled out of a moving plane, strung up by a bunch of drug dealers, shot at by a bunch of Russian Mafia…" X went on and on complaining. The other men rolled their eyes at him.

"I got clipped by a tractor trailer and flipped my car in the air." Dom interjected. 

"That's because you were running from the cops." Gibbons pointed out.

"Got shot by my best friend's uncle. A man that helped raise me." Taylor compared thinking he had the trump card.

"Anyone ever come into your home while you're sleeping and shoot you and kill your wife?" Sean's voice was so soft you could barely hear it. He glared at each man for a moment, making them shift in their seat. He never talked about Stacey or that time, but these men were bitching about stupid stuff he would have loved to live though if he didn't have to loose Stacey. The silence was deafening. "Didn't think so. Now shut the fuck up, quit crying and let's get on with this."

Xander cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Right, well, what about this Riddick fuck? He sounds like he's a bad dude." He stopped and the frowned, "Wait, thought you said there were only four of us." 

Gibbons shrugged, "Well, we never thought we would actually find Taylor, so we ruled him out."

"He's here now." Dom said unnecessarily. 

Gibbons grinned, "We got lucky." 

"Lucky for who?" Taylor asked and all four men nodded their head in agreement.


	3. Shayna

3

Shayna

Gibbons had told her that she was to pick up four men at the airport and that she would know them when she saw them.

Well, she didn't see anyone right now. She couldn't wait to get this last assignment done and over with. She was tired of the spy game and was well past wanting out. She needed to get out.

Shayna tapped her foot restlessly as she tried hard not to pace. The plane was late and she _hated_ to be late. Two hours she's been sitting there, forbidden to review the case files in public. It was too sensitive, Gibbons told her.

_Fuck, I'm going to snap!_ No sooner did the words cross her mind, she heard a commotion to her left. Shayna looked to see what the fuss was all about and felt her jaw hit the floor.

Four gorgeous men walked shoulder to shoulder. Identical in walk, looks and attitude. They strode toward her with deep, identical scowls on their faces.

Shaved heads and caramel skin. She almost purred. Two had tattoos, one of which sported a sexy sleeve.

They carried themselves with grace and a touch me and die attitude. These _had_ to be the four men that Gibbons told her about. She was grateful that for once she got to work with some eye candy and not some sniveling, stuck up Bond type of spy.

She couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her at all the excess testosterone that was floating around them.

They stopped in front of her and looked her over. Each of them had a different gleam in their eyes.

Tattoo man was looking at her like she was lunch. So was the one to his left that was unmarked. They both had that playboy look about them, she noted.

The one with the Star of David tattoo looked at her and she could tell he was sizing her up. He gave her a quick once over, but not the leering the other two gave her. This was purely information purposes only.

Height, five foot nine inches tall. Build, lean solid muscle. Large firm breast and thick curvy hips.

He stopped at her eyes and tried to read them. Would she do what was necessary when the time came? Apparently satisfied with his internal thoughts, he offered her a curt nod.

Then there was the last one. While he looked like the others, he had an aura about him that screamed TIME BOMB!

His eyes were hard and didn't scream, I'm a prick but I'm in pain. His emotions were all shut down. All but anger.

Around his eyes were a few faint lines. Laugh lines. He was happy at one point, but now, his forehead was held in just a little more of a permanent scowl. She knew pain, dealt with it everyday, but she hoped she hid it better than him.

"So, you're Gibbons' boys?" All four men nodded at her and she smiled. "Come along then," She walked off fully expecting them to follow her. She was senior field agent after all.

Shayna could feel them staring at her ass, at least a few of them. All through the airport, people would stop and stare at them. She couldn't blame them, really and that was exactly what Gibbons hoped for. She decided it was time to drop back and make it look like she was part of the group.

Shayna slowed her walk and the men split, two on each side, flanking her. They walked the rest of the way to the waiting car that way. She handed the keys to the one that was unmarked but without the hard eyes.

He was the wheelman, she didn't know why she knew this, but she did. Maybe because his eyes were on every make and model car they passed where the others were unaffected by them. After all the luggage was stored in the back of the black Chevy Suburban they climbed in. Shayna rode shotgun.

She looked at each one briefly, "My name is Shayna."

Wheelman replied first as he started the Suburban, "I'm Dominic Toretto." She smiled at the name, recognizing it from the files Gibbons gave her. He had just failed to provide photos and physical descriptions, the bastard. She _knew_ he did that on purpose just to throw her off.

Shayna turned and looked at the other men, "I'm Xander Cage, you can call me X."

"X, you're the one they sent to Russia?" Shayna asked with a raised brow. 

Xander grinned, "You've heard of me?"

"Yeah, your kind is well known about throughout the agency."

Xander's grin quickly turned to an offended scowl, "My kind?"

"Yes, the three strikes kind. Us or the pokie. Guess that's all three of you though isn't it?"

"Wow, that's harsh." Dom said, sounding almost wounded. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I agree with the idea actually. Sending men in like you that don't fit the pansy-ass mold they like to use for the spy game. The people we try to infiltrate aren't stupid. They can smell our agents a mile away."

"So, how have you stayed alive this long?" X asked her. 

"I'm good at what I do." She looked at another one of the men. "What about you, let me guess… Taylor Reese." The man nodded at her, "And that makes you Sean Vetter." She turned more in her seat to face the back, "Ok men, this is a dangerous mission. Once we are giving our orders, that's it. We're left to our own devices. It doesn't matter if it will take two days or two months. There will be no breaking cover. If anyone recognizes you, you play it off if you can. If not, give as little info as possible. If you are with each other when it happens, well then, your brothers, and if I'm with you, I'm your girl.

"Gibbons was nice enough to set us up in a beautiful house," she took the time to punch in the directions into the GPS for Dom who proceeded to make his way there. "Any questions so far?" She got grunts for answers and smiled. "Talkative bunch aren't you?"

"X likes to talk." Taylor replied with a slight grin.

"Yeah about himself." Dom added with a laugh. Shayna smiled to herself, grateful they got along so well this early. She was sure there would be some rough points ahead. All their beautiful muscles and male ego's would be put to test she was sure.

"So, what's the plan and how do you fit in with it?" Sean asked her, speaking for the first time.

His voice sounded rougher than the others. Almost rusty.

"The plan is a simple one. Make ourselves be seen and draw him too us." Shayna locked eyes with Sean. She didn't know why but his eyes spoke to her. 

"That's where you come in?" He asked. 

"Yeah."

"What's so special about you that will bring Riddick out of hiding?" Taylor questioned though he had a good idea. She was a beautiful woman.

"Well, it isn't just me. The four of you are similar in build and strength and he'll want to show you up, make it know that he is top dog. There has been so much research and time into Riddick. They really want him but we've always been a step behind." She shook her head, "We've interviewed those in his wake that lived. Women, mostly. Whores, usually. He always picks the same type, dark curly hair, curvy, and strong. Eye color tends to not matter as much but given a choice he prefers lighter eyes, blue or green."

"So they're just going to hand feed you to Riddick?" Sean growled. What the fuck? He didn't sign up to get a woman hurt. She might be an agent, but she was still a woman.

Shayna looked at Sean, "I can take care of myself."

Xander shook his head as memories assailed him. "Yeah, I knew another girl that said that. She got caught up for over two years." X scowled at her. 

Shayna sighed, "Well, this is my last assignment either way."

Xander made a face, "Right, Gibbons won't let you out. He'll never let any of us out." 

"He doesn't have a choice." She muttered quietly.

"Right, Gibbons does whatever the hell he wants to." Xander disagreed.

"Riddick will cut you up." Taylor interjected. 

"He's never been know to go after a woman." She said, trying to reassure herself in the process. 

"Really, what happens when the woman in question is trying to take him out?" She shrugged. She didn't know but she had a feeling he'd kill her if given the chance. "He'll kill you." _X really does like to hear himself talk_, she thought to herself.

Shayna rubbed her forehead where a nasty headache was quickly forming. "I'm dead either way, so it doesn't matter. This little mission has only prolonged my sorry sad little life."

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked her, his voice hard and bitter.

She knew she would have to tell them eventually, but hoped for some more time. She sighed and bit the bullet. "My last mission didn't go well. I'm the only one that made it out alive."

"So you were lucky?"

"No, not at all. One of the agents got made and they came and took everyone out. A bullet to the back of the head." She shivered and was grateful she only remembered bits and pieces of it.

Taylor looked at her, "So how did you make it out alive?" He knew first hand what a cleaner crew could do. He had been apart of them before.

She shook her head, not able to find her voice. Not wanting reliving the horrors that began playing in her mind.

Taylor leaned forward and spoke for her, "Let me guess. They left you alive. Beaten, bleeding, shot, maybe cut and most likely violated in some way, just to send a message."

Her silence was their answer. The tension in the car spiked up to an unbearable level as everyone's emotions churned.

She blinked back tears and cleared her throat, "The company wanted me taken out but Gibbons refused to let it happen. He said I could still be useful and that he had one more mission for me. That's how I ended up here. It is either die by their hand or perhaps Riddick's. Personally, I would rather take my chances with Riddick. At least he kills quick and clean."

"Not always." One of the men muttered, she wasn't sure which one and it didn't matter. Dom pulled up to the house and all four men whistled. It was a huge white mansion with red brick driveway. It was landscaped with millions of blooming flowers and flowering trees.

Dom snorted, "Which one of use is supposed to be able to afford this place?"

Shayna grinned, "That would be me. I'm the daughter of some geniuses that is a pioneer in the space race. I'm fitly fuckin' rich and a bored, spoiled girl that gets everything I want. I like my men tall, dark and handsome. I like them strong, intelligent and handy. I like to fuck, throw wild parties and enjoy going to alternative lifestyle clubs."

"Alternative lifestyle clubs? What's that?" Dom asked as he stepped out of the truck.

"Gay bars Dom." X informed him and patted him on the back.

"Not just gay bars, X, they're places where anything goes. Men on men, women on women, a few men and women. You can fuck in the middle of the dance floor if you want. Riddick has been known to show there from time to time."

"Fuckin' gay bars?" Taylor sneered. How the fuck did he end up in this mess?

Shayna got a text from Gibbons as they were talking to each other and she had to blink to make sure she read it right.

GET CLOSE TO EACH OF THEM.

HOW CLOSE? She texted back.

ALL THE WAY.

EVEN RIDDICK?

YES.

She slammed her phone shut, failing to see Taylor saw every word. "Fuck!" She snapped. Her hands were clenched in tight fist as she spoke. "Listen, if any of you got a problem with this, let me know now. I will call Gibbons and you can make arrangements to get sent up river. You think I'm fucking happy with this? This is my life here. My orders are a lot worse off than yours. It's MY ass on the line. So what if a man touches your ass or looks like he wants to fuck you. You don't have to do it, just keep your attitude in check. It doesn't make you gay if men find you attractive."

She turned and stormed inside the house. Her stomach was in knots. She could kill Gibbons; she could with her bare hands right now, choke the life out of him.

So there it was. It all made sense now. Her orders were to fuck each and every one of them. In dream land, not a hardship for sure, but in real life, it totally sucked. She wasn't a whore, but here she was, being pimped out by Gibbons. Shayna had no say in this and she knew they would know. They were to act like they were one big happy, fucked up family, with her in the middle of a huge testosterone sandwich.

"_Fuck!" _She muttered again to herself as she made her way up the steps.


	4. Fucking Gibbons

4 Fucking Gibbons

Shayna went to her room and quickly slammed the door. That motherfucker Gibbons was gonna get and ear full whether he liked it or not. She dialed his number and expected to be put off and was surprised when he answered.

"_Shayna, I was expecting your call." _He said with a smile in his voice. 

"Fuck you Gibbons." She cried.

_"That's not very nice." _

"I'm not fucking five different men, forget it. I didn't sign on for this." She raged into the phone knowing it wouldn't make a different. 

_"Technically you didn't sign on for any of it, now did you?"_

Shayna stomped her foot like the spoiled woman she was ordered to act like. "That's right, so I ain't doing it." 

_"Yes you are, you have no choice in the matter."_

She changed tactics. Anything to get him to change the order. It didn't matter. It was already issued. "You can't pimp me out like this Gibbons after what happed before."

"_Just do it, that's an order."_ Gibbons told her and disconnected the phone.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" She screamed and threw her phone across the room. She was greatly satisfied when it shattered into a million pieces. She blushed slightly when she noticed a man standing there with a raised eyebrow. She did a quick run down of his physical features to figure out who it was. Sean. Where did he get off opening her door and coming into her room?

--

"What's with her?" Dom asked when Shayna stormed into the house. Xander shrugged not really giving it much thought, women threw fits all the time.

"She's got orders to fuck all of us." Taylor told them quietly as he looked at the house. He hated even setting foot inside. Something told him that none of them would be the same when the walked back out again. .

"How do you know?" Sean's attention narrowed only to Taylor as he waited for an answer.

"I was looking over her shoulder when the text came in from Gibbons. He told her to fuck Riddick too." Taylor said, unrepentant. 

Xander's jaw dropped, "Are you fucking serious?" 

"Do I look like I'm fucking kidding?" Taylor asked and then pointed to the house, "Does she?"

Dom threw his bags on the floor and held up his hands, "No fucking way. I don't sleep with anyone that's no willing." They all nodded in agreement.

X pulled out his phone and called Gibbons. "What the fuck Scarface?" 

_"X, figured you'd be calling soon too. Is there a problem?"_

"Yes there's a fucking problem, what's your deal. We ain't doing this." Xander roared. He was pissed. He saw what had happened to Yelena when she got mixed up in a mission. He didn't want to see that happen to another woman. 

_"Yes you are." _Gibbons tone held no room for argument but they didn't care. 

"No!" Dom and Taylor barked in the background.

"_You don't have any choice, and neither does she. Riddick has to believe that the five of you are screwing."_

"So we pretend." 

_"Won't work. Riddick can tell, he knows how to read people and he will be able to smell it. You need to smell like each other." _

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked as he paced. He had put Gibbons on speaker phone so everyone can hear.

"_He has a heightened sense of smell. He'll be able to tell you all apart by scent and know whose who. Who's fucking who. You have to make it believable. All or nothing boys. Let me know and I'll send the car to come and get your ass." _Gibbons smiled to himself, knowing he won and hung up the phone.

"Fucker loves hanging up on people." X muttered as he shut his phone off and threw it back on the table. .

"Do you believe this shit?" Dom asked to no one in particular. 

Xander shook his head and let out a sound of disgust. "Don't know what to believe." X answered. 

"Yes." Taylor said quietly. He then looked at Dom, "You ever kill a man Dom?" Taylor asked. Dom shook his head no. "What about you X?" Xander nodded. "But did you do it in the line of duty or just for the hell of it or because you wanted to?"

Xander didn't need to speak to give Taylor his answer. "It makes you different. Your instincts are different. You rely on everything, sight, smell, sound. Everything to keep you alive. If this Riddick guy is as good as they claim, and they think they need five people to go after him, then yes, I believe this shit."

"How many people have you killed Taylor?" X asked him.

Taylor clenched his jaw and cut X a look. "You don't want to know." 

"Nice!" Dom muttered under his breath and ground the heels of his hands into his eyes. _What the fuck did I get myself into_? He wondered.

--

"Sorry." Shayna smiled slightly at Sean. _How long has he been standing there? _She wondered.

"So, you're gonna do it?" Sean asked her.

_Shit, he knows_. _Does his voice sound deeper than before?_

She looked away. Anywhere but his sad eyes, "Not much of a choice is there?" She couldn't take the look of disgust in them.

His voice was quiet when he spoke. Almost a whisper. "There's always a choice Shayna."

She snorted. "Keep telling yourself that, Sean. I see you had a choice here too."

"I did." He told her calmly and stepped into her room. He closed the door gently behind him.

Shayna's eyes snapped fire at him, "Did you really cause from where I'm at, it was this or nothing. Just like me or Dom or Xander or even Taylor. We're all getting fucked here by Gibbons." She began to pace and wring her hands together. "I'm gonna kill him, if I live though this, he's dead!" She muttered to herself.

How was she going to wake up in the morning and look at herself in the mirror knowing what she had done? And who she had done it with? Where in her life has she gone wrong to be reduced to a whore for the government? 

"Fine, take your clothes off." Sean ordered as he started to strip off his shirt.

Her eyes flew open wide and she gasped, "What?"

He never paused in the removal of his clothing, "You heard me. Take off your clothes. If you're gonna sleep with all of us, I'd rather be the first one."

"You're a pig." She hissed.

"What? There's nothing wrong with not wanting sloppy seconds." Sean needled. She gasped again. "Or in this case, thirds, fourths or fifths."

Her temper flared and she threw him a hostile look. "Fuck you, Sean." Shayna spun on her heel and entered the bathroom, slamming the door in his face. 

"That's what I'm trying to do." Sean called out as he followed her into the room to crowd her space. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he wanted to be the first with her because he hoped she would remember it more and compare the others to him. And find them lacking.

Sean had her alone in her bathroom and she could feel herself start to tremble. How had she ever thought his eyes were cold and emotionless? Right now they burned at her, two molten chocolate orbs swamping her senses. She felt her breath start to quicken as he reached over and turned the shower on.

Shayna stood there like a deer in the headlights as he removed her clothes and then his boxers before he moved them both into the shower. The warm water plastered her hair to her head, waking her from her daze only to be sucked back in as his mouth closed over her nipple. 

Sean's mouth was hot and it pulled strongly at the bud causing her to cry out. She clutched at his shoulders, marveling at the raw strength in them, as she tried to spinning out of control.

"Sean," she whimpered.

His hands were everywhere, warm and strong. She could feel the length of his massive erection pressing against her stomach as he slid up her neck and placed his lips against hers. He stroked her, soothing and exciting her at the same time. He somehow got her to calm down and ignite at once. He cupped her ass and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his lean hips as he pressed her against the cold tile wall.

Before Shayna realized what was about to happen, he slipped into her smoothly, fitting perfectly in her tight sheath.

"Oh God." She moaned as her head fell back and water sprayed her in the face. She didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Sean moving inside of her.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! I don't even know this man. _The moment Sean started to move in and out of her, all thought fled as sensation took over.

His strokes were slow and sure, designed to posses her. Deep and smooth as he rotated his hips at the end just to drive her made. Clearly, Sean was in no rush to finish and she could tell he was the type of man that could make love for hours.

Their tongues dueled and she was sure she had never been kissed so thoroughly in her life. He was swamping her, owning her, marking her. Sean's hand slipped between them as he pressed her upper back against the wall. He leaned back for better access as his thumb found her clit and began to make small circle motions that made her shake uncontrollably.

He looked down at her with hooded eyes, taking in her flushed skin. His gaze was almost like a caress and he realized how much he had missed being with a woman. He hadn't allowed himself to do more than a quick fuck in the dark from time to time since Stacey had died, but this was nice.

Sean could feel her starting to contract around him and he took his hand away to grab onto her hips. He didn't increase the tempo, but put a little more snap behind his hips, driving deeper into her core. He knew the moment when he hit her G spot because he felt her answering shutter and flood of liquids then he felt himself growing bigger inside of her.

Shayna was panting now, ready to explode, needing to explode. When he thrust deeper into her she cried out and felt herself starting to slip over the edge. She sighed his name as one last stroke sent her soaring, dragging him over the edge with her. Her orgasm was so intense it rocked her body and she trembled with the force of it. She had never cum so hard in her life and here she was, exploding for a man she hardly knew.

It took everything out of Sean not to roar loudly with his release. The others would find out what happened soon enough but right now, this was his time. He was feeling selfish but he had a right after all, he told himself.

He came hard and long and felt, if briefly, free for the first time in over a year, since Stacey. He let her legs drop and slowly they slipped apart. Their breath still coming in shallow pants.

Their eyes met and he smiled. Shayna felt her heart jump at the sight of it and she sucked in a shuddering breath.

The other men had smiled at her but with him, it was different. More open and friendly. He seemed so much more caring than the others in that unguarded moment she wondered how she could possibility be with any of the three or four others. She only wanted Sean with is sad eyes and breathtaking smile. 

"Thank you." He whispered before he gave her a quick, soft kiss and left the shower. She stood there under the water that was starting to cool and closed her eyes.

She let him take her without a single word of protest. She had been at the mercy of those huge brown eyes. There was no way she could deny him anything when he looked at her like that and there were three, no four more like him.

"Oh God, I'm in trouble." She whispered as she touched her lips, still tasting him there. She could feel his seed trickling down her leg and shivered. She quickly finished showering and got dressed.

--

The men were in the kitchen when she came down. She could hear them yelling at each other. "Shit, it starts already." she muttered to herself. It was going to be like living with children.

"What the fuck, Sean, where were you?" Dom asked harshly.

"Shower." Sean muttered absently as he looked around for something to eat.

"Yeah, with who?" Xander accused. Sean didn't reply, just kept searching in the fridge for something. "I asked you a question, Vetter." 

"With me." Shayna said before they started going at each other's throats. All four men turned at looked at her. Her hair was still wet and her cheeks were flush. She couldn't deny what she and Sean had been doing, even if she wanted to, unless she hid in her room for hours. She walked over to the fridge, slid in beside Sean and gave him a kiss before pushing him out of the way and began to take out food to begin dinner.

"Got over that injustice pretty quick," Dom stated flatly. He scowled at Sean and fumed at himself for not thinking about following her upstairs himself.

Shayna shrugged, "Yeah, well it kinda just happened."

"I bet, and Sean just happened to be there?" Xander grumbled under his breath.

Shayna slammed the knife she was holding down on the counter. "Listen because I'm only going to say this once. Gibbons gave me, gave us, an order. Do I have any say in this? No, and I think if all of you think long and hard, you know he's right. Riddick would know."

Xander looked slightly sheepish, "Taylor explained."

"Good because I don't feel like dealing with all the cock fighting. Yes, Sean and I just had sex in the shower." She looked at him, thinking it was more than that, and she noticed his eyes that he agreed. "Looks like you'll all get a go."

"And you're ok with this? We were trying to get Gibbons to change his mind." Xander told her.

Shayna turned and looked at him, "And how did that work out?"

"It didn't."

"Exactly."

She went back to chopping up veggies for a salad, "Well, it looks like we'll all be getting laid then."

They fell into silence as they watched Shayna putter around the kitchen. Sean was leaning against the counter, drinking a beer and the other three were sitting at the bar watching her. The only sound heard was the slicing of a knife and banging of pots and pans.

Shayna bent over and heard a chair scrape the floor. She let out a little yip as she felt herself being picked up by strong hands and thrown over a shoulder. She lifted her head to see two men grinning and one with a stone face.

Taylor had grabbed her.


	5. Taylor II

5 Taylor

Taylor threw her down on the bed and gave her a sexy sly smile.

"That was very cave man of you, Taylor." Shayna said, trying not to giggle.

He grinned, "Yeah well, I wasn't about to let any of those other fucks think of it first." He looked at her a moment before he asked, "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Yeah, Taylor. You and I both know the truth. Riddick isn't stupid. I already feel closer to Sean and when I touch him it doesn't feel fake or forced. Damn Gibbons but he was right. This is what will make this whole mission work."

She leaned up on her elbows and watched him. He had something on his mind so she waited for him to speak.

"I'm not a gentle man, Shayna; I don't know how to be." 

She smiled, "Sometimes women don't want gentle, Taylor. Sometimes they want wild and hot. Maybe along the way, I can teach you how to be gentler."

"Sounds good to me." He told her as he took off his shirt and then his pants. He stood in front of her naked and she was again overwhelmed by beauty.

He was like Sean, solid muscle, lean hips and with little round scars. Both of these men have been shot and lived to talk about it. In her book, that said a lot about somebody.

Taylor's cock was just as thick and heavy as Sean's and Shayna was sure that God was a woman.

There was no question about it when she had a man like Taylor in front of her, knowing there were THREE more! A quick thought of herself with more than one of them sent a shiver up her spine. She trembled when Taylor touched her and began to remove her clothes, almost ripping them off.

Moments later, she was naked and he was hovering over him, dominant and larger than life. His lips brushed hers once before they settled over hers firmly and he kissed her deeply. Her heart began to pound as her arms wrapped around his back and held on. She was sure she was in for the ride of her life. Sean took her slow and gently but she knew that with Taylor it was going to be hard and fast.

Taylor's hand slid around her hip and lifted her leg, bending it at the knee. He settled himself between her thighs, took a straining nipple in his mouth and surged home. Shayna screamed as the he filled her fully.

His pace was fast and hard and her body responded to it because she had no other real choice. Her hips met his as her back arched and she begged for more.

"Wrap your legs around me." He demanded against her neck. Grasping both of her and he was slamming in to her, making her cry out with each thrust. Shayna gave a quick thanks to whoever build this house with virtually soundproof walls so she didn't have to worry about the others hearing.

Her orgasm rushed over her so fast she didn't even know she was cumming before it hit. Taylor's pace never faltered and she could feel beads of sweat coating both of their skin as he let her ride out her orgasm.

"Your beautiful when you cum, Shayna." He whispered hoarsely, "Now, turn around." The words were hardly out of his mouth before he was flipping her over and then slid back inside.

Taylor's body covered hers, caging her in. His hands were on her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger before he slid one down and began rubbing at her clit almost painfully.

He was so deep inside her she could hardly stand it. It felt like he was touching her womb with his huge cock. She couldn't stop herself from pushing back to meet his thrust as she begged for him to fuck her harder.

Taylor pulled out almost fully before he slammed back in. His hands bit into her hips, holding her still for his assault.

"Cum with me again, Shayna, let go." A few more hard, thrusts sent them both over the edge, crying out their release together.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, panting as they tried to recover. "Damn, Taylor, I think you broke me." Shayna murmured and felt him chuckled against her back. .

Taylor nipped at her neck and smiled. "That was fucking fantastic. I think the other guys may have heard us. I knew you would be a screamer." 

"I never was before." She admitted as they pulled apart and lay on their backs. Taylor growled at the thought of being able to make her scream when no one else had. He turned and smiled at her. A purely smug male smile.

--

They came down stairs a little later and found the three other men eating pizza and watching TV.

"I was going to make dinner." She told them but she was secretly glad that she didn't have to. She just got fucked two times in as many hours and she was a bit sore and exhausted.

"Well, you were indisposed and we were hungry." Xander told her as he gestured toward the pizza as an offering. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a Pepsi and and a beer for Taylor.

--

The men were watching a movie she loved, but she couldn't seem to get into it tonight. She decided to go and sit at the kitchen table to review the file on Riddick and come up with a plan. Instead, all she did was sit and stare at it. Unable to force herself to open it and her brain to digest it.

She saw movement to her right and she glanced and saw Sean standing there. "Hey." She whispered quietly. Why did she feel guilty? They all knew her assignment, but she felt guilt concerning him. The he gave her was ripping her apart inside.

"You ok?" He asked as he came closer to her.

"Yeah."

"You guys were pretty loud up there." She felt herself blush all the way to her toes.

"Sorry about that." She couldn't meet his eyes when he talked to her with that voice.

Why did he affect her so much more than the others? Was he jealous? Hurt? She didn't know, but she felt something was different between them than with the others. She tried not to think about it. What could come out of it after this was all over with? He could never trust her, not after she fucked other guys right under his nose. Sighing deeply she rubbed her now throbbing temples. "Sean,"

"Don't, not now." He cut her off and she nodded her agreement. He was right, this wasn't the time. It was too soon to even think about anything but the assignment. Getting Riddick. Who knew how long it would take.

"Is the movie over?"

He nodded, "Just about."

"We need to come up with a plan. We're not going out tonight, but tomorrow we will. We have a lot to cover."

Sean got up and called out to the other three who made their way in the room.

"What's up?" Dom asked.

"Need to go over the plan." Sean said.

"We will go out tomorrow and start to make ourselves seen. The name of the club is _Silver. _ That's where I hope to make contact with him. He has been known to make his rounds there. Our lives depend on how believable this is so there can't be any real fighting or jealously. I don't know when Riddick will make contact; it could be the first night or weeks down the road, if ever? But I do think he will do some recon of our house and the way we live. We can't afford to break character, even in this house he'll be watching.

"When he does make contact I'm sure it will be when none of you are around. We have to look like we enjoy each other, so how close the four of you want to get, well, that's up to you. I don't know if it will help draw him out or not. We are basing this all on the look of the four of you and the sexual nature of our little group. Fucked up, I know but it's all we got. All other attempts have failed and I'm sure he will be very suspicious that we just suddenly show up, looking and acting like we do. So as of tomorrow night, we're just one big happy fucking family, got it?"

"Yeah." They answered.

"Good, I'm going to bed, and clean up after yourselves, I'm not a fucking maid."

"Could you wear the outfit?" Dom teased suggestively making her laugh.

"I'll think about it. Right now, I'm going to sleep, _alone_. It's been a long day."

-- 

Shayna sighed when she slipped into bed. The cool sheets felt wonderful against her naked flesh. She was sore from her rounds with Sean and Taylor. Sex with two hot men in one day was not something she was use to.

Sex in general was not something she was use to. She let her mind drift and felt tears prick her eyes. What had she gotten herself into and more importantly how was she going to get out of it?

Alive.


	6. Xander

6 Xander

Shayna woke up about four thirty in the morning and stared off into the distance for what felt like hours. It was the time, right before dawn that was so quiet, so peaceful that a whisper was too loud. She sighed and rolled out of bed. Perhaps if she got a snack, she could drift back off.

She padded silently down the steps and into the kitchen. She grabbed a thing of yogurt and followed the faint glow of light was coming from the living room. She found Xander sitting there, looking over some files.

"Can't sleep?" She asked him as she sat down beside him.

X shook his head, "No. I just don't know about this. We're missing something."

"Like what?"

"Don't know. I can't put my finger on it but I got a bad feeling. All this Intel they have on Riddick, it doesn't make any sense, none of it."

Shayna licked her spoon and sighed, "I know."

"What's up with this heightened sense? It's like they are saying he's enhanced or not human or something."

"I know." She repeated.

Xander turned and looked at her, his dark eyes held confusion. "And you're willing to put yourself out there for this?"

Shayna growled and rubbed her eyes, "Xander, we've gone through with this. I don't have a choice. Gibbons has me on a tight leash. You of all people know what it's like. They want me dead."

"So why bother?"

Shayna blinked back tears at what her life had become. How has she ended up here? She wanted to serve her country and now, after years of service, they were tying to kill her. "I'm not ready to die. I want out, I want a life."

"You think you'll get one?"

She let out a small, defeated laugh, "No."

"I really hate that asshole." Xander muttered and made her laugh harder. 

"Me too."

He turned and looked at her with those same chocolate eyes they all had and smiled.

Shay moaned and knew what he wanted and to tell the truth, she wouldn't mind getting up close and personal with those tats herself. She held out her hand and said, "Come on big guy. You're too beautiful in this light to pass up." His smile was cocky as he took her hand and followed her up to her room. "Every last one of you is too damn cocky, you know that?"

"That's cause we got big cocks." X teased suggestively.

Shay arched a brow at him, "And how would you know?"

"Please Shay, with a body like ours, could we have anything less?" She chuckled and slipped the robe off her shoulders before she climbed back into her bed and waited for him to strip off his clothes.

She knew she should help but there but she just loved watching them take their own clothes off. It was like sitting back and watching the unwrapping of a present. And what a present it was.

Xander crawled over top of her and kissed her slowly, his body hovering just above her, but not touching. His mouth was everywhere, licking and tasting. He nibbled on her jaw and ear, then traveled down her neck to trace her collarbone with his tongue. Shayna moaned at the sensation and felt like she was about to be devoured and savored.

Xander's mouth traced her nipple causing her to arch her back and press further into his mouth. She felt him smile against her skin as she moaned and dug her nails into his back. Just when she thought she would go mad with sensation, he drifted lower to her throbbing core and she felt all breath leave her lungs. His strong hands parted her legs and she watched in the pale light of pre-dawn as his head dipped down and his mouth settled over her wet pussy.

She wished for a moment he had hair to give her something to grab onto. She settled for grasping the bed sheets as her hips bucked up to meet his hungry mouth.

"Oh God Xander," she whispered breathlessly and moaned. She had forgotten what it felt like to have this done to her. It had been that long and now she was extra sensitive from Sean and Taylor's touch.

Xander was enjoying himself greatly. He moaned as he drank in her sweet juices He always loved taking his time pleasing a woman. When he was with them, he wanted them to remember and crave his touch; it kept them coming back for more. And he always liked to give more.

He slid a thick finger inside her and felt her tight walls constrict around his digit. He pulled it out, lapped at her opening before he slid his tongue farther down to take a soft, long lick of her puckering rosebud.

Shayna cried out into the stillness of the early morning, unable to control her reaction. His mouth should be classified as a lethal weapon. She was trembling and as he slipped two fingers inside and curled them to find her most sensitive place she exploded around him. A hot rush of juices coating his hand and tongue and he continued to drink her in.

When her trembling eased, he moved up her body and pushed into her with such ease she was surprised at his flow of grace.

Shayna opened her eyes to see another man standing in the doorway and let out a small gasp causing Xander to turn his head. He smiled and jerked his head for him to come and join them.

-

Her cry woke him and he knew she was with someone else. His heart lurched and he had to know who it was. Who was bringing her pleasure at this time in the morning when she went to bed alone. 

He stood there long enough to see her cum for the other man and wished it was his mouth drinking her down. He knew he should walk away, leave them alone but he couldn't make himself move. It was like he was glued to the spot and he felt his own naked body harden in response to the scene in front of him.

When she noticed him, he felt a wave a guilt but then Xander urged him to join and he could hardly contain himself. He would have her again.

-

"Sean." She breathed, reaching for him. She grasped him by the hip and pulled him closer to her waiting mouth.

Shayna wanted to taste him so badly. "Harder Xander." She cried before her mouth settled over Sean's throbbing cock. All three of them moan at the sight.

Sean's hand brushed the hair out of her face as he watched her mouth and jaw work on his hard member. Her body was moved rhythmically by Xander's thrust, her skin was flushed with passion. Sean thought it was just about the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. There was no way in hell Stacey would've been caught up in passion like that. Not with another man and he found it oddly sexy.

He felt her mouth begin to suckle him harder and he had to put a hand on Xander's shoulder for balance, effectively bridging them all together.

"Oh fuck, Shayna," Sean cried and hissed him a breath. He was so close and he was afraid his knees were going to give out. .

Xander's forehead was wrinkled in concentration, "That's it baby, cum for us, make Sean cum." He ground himself harder into her. The both felt her body go ridged and then as she started to convulse with her orgasm they both unloaded theirs with a roar.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Sean felt like he was going to collapse. "Slide over." He muttered, pushing at both of their bodies. They both scooted aside and allowed him to lay down in the huge king sized bed. Shayna snuggled into Sean's chest and fell fast asleep almost instantly.

Sean and Xander met each other's eye and smiled.

Xander sobered, "You're falling for her." he stated quietly. Sean shook his head in denial but it only made X's eyes dance with laughter. He didn't know Sean very well yet, but he knew what he saw in the other man's eyes. "Just tell me and I'll never touch her again."

Sean let out his breath in a huff. "Can't do that."

"Yeah, I know the assignment." X muttered, staring up at the ceiling. .

_Yeah, the assignment._ Sean sighed and kissed the top of her head before he closed his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep.

-

Shayna woke up hours later in a warm cocoon that was Sean. She laid there with her head on his chest as her fingers traced over a round scar on his side. She was sure it was a bullet wound. "Where's Xander?" She asked absently.

"He mumbled something about food and got up about twenty minutes ago." Sean told her and she heard his stomach rumble and laughed.

She poked him in the tummy, "Sounds like your hungry too."

"I didn't want to wake you." Sean told her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Damn, she felt her heart squeeze in her chest. She couldn't love him, not yet. She'd only just met him but she was falling hard and it looked like there was nothing to grab on to on the way down, nothing but him.

"Sean," His name was a small pleading sigh choked with emotions.

He knew he was crazy, he had to be. Maybe the physic evel was right. Maybe he had lost his mind and all good sense but when it came to her, he just wanted to pull her close and lose himself in her body. In her warmth and her smile. She was nothing like Stacey, and maybe that's what drew him. He never expected to feel again and not this soon.

Sean fell for Stacey almost instantly, and that was what scared him the most. He could feel himself falling into those blue-green eyes of Shayna's. _The bigger they are…_

He cleared his throat and changed the subject, "So what are you up today?"

"Shopping." She said as she got up and walked to the bathroom. She really needed a shower. Hot sweaty sex made one sticky. 

Sean leaned on the door jam and watched her. He tried to sound casual when he asked, "Need any help?"

"Nope, I'm taking Dominic." He grunted something at her and she turned around and grabbed his face in both hands.

Shayna kissed him passionately before she pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. She didn't say anything but it was there in her eyes. It seemed like enough for him at the moment and he nodded. This was no time for romance.

-

Shayna came downstairs to find Xander and Sean sitting at the table, eating. "Where are Taylor and Dom?"

"Taylor's working out and Dom's pouting somewhere." Xander said around a mouthful of food.

"Fucking temperamental men! Worse then women, I swear." She muttered under her breath.

"Give him a piece of ass and he'll be happy." Taylor said from the doorway. He was all hot and sweat and looking so fuckin sexy she just about died.

Shayna allowed herself the pleasure of looking at his moist chest. "Shit, there's only one of me and four of you. You have to let me rest at some point." She licked her lips and thought that rest was the last thing she wanted at the moment.

"Didn't sound like you were resting this morning." Taylor smirk.

She laughed and began to search the fridge for something to eat. "That's because Sean forgot to close the door."

Sean shook his head in denial. "No, I closed the door."

"You're just a screamer." Taylor said kissing her on the back of the neck.

"I am not!" She defended herself.

"Yes you are." All three of the men replied together.

She tried to growl but ended up laughing more. She gave up trying to defend herself and switched tactics, "Dominic Toretto, get your ass down here." She bellowed. She was ready to get away from the three sets of laughing brown eyes. She turned and when Dom came into the kitchen.

"What's up?" He asked, his voice was strained and kind of cold. 

Shayna smiled and took a step toward him, "I'm about to make your year."

Dom snorted, "I'm sure it's not that good." He said with a smug smile.

"Yeah it is." Again the three other men replied it unison.

"Get your head out of the gutter boys, this is just foreplay for Dom." Shayna gave them each a long kiss and smacked Taylor on the butt. "Grab the keys, Wheelman, we're going shopping."


	7. Dominic

7 Dominic

"I really hate shopping." Dom grumbled as they made their way over to the Suburban. He looked at it with a great deal of distaste "You realize this truck is about the un-sexiest thing there is?"

"Yep, and that's about to change." Shayna saw his face light up. "That's right, Wheelman, time to get some cars. Gibbons is fucking us, well it's time to fuck him back. I got millions in the bank for this little pet project, and I'm feeling generous. So Dom, what's your dream car? Another Charger? Some other little rice burner like you're used to? If you could have any car in the world what would it be?"

She watched as Dom closed his eyes and a blissful smile graced his lips. "A 1967 Mustang Shelby GT 500. Just like the one in _Gone in 60 Seconds_. Fucking beautiful and all original. Not one of those replica's."

Shayna smiled knowingly. "Ah, Eleanor."

"That's right." Dom smirked at her in surprise. He didn't expect her to know what he was talking about.

They got in the Suburban and began to make their way downtown. Shayna tapped her fingers on her chin, "They're pretty rare aren't they?"

"Yeah."

She pulled out her laptop and did some digging. "I know a guy and he owes me one." She smiled at some far off memory. "Saved his ass once big time. He'll find us one and any thing I want. If we're lucky, we can have most of them today and I can get rid of this stupid thing and get my Escalade. OK, now what should we get the other boys?"

Dom made a hummed as his mind worked. "I'll have to think about it As for you? An Escalade, don't you think you should get something with a little more… sex appeal?"

She shook her head, "Nope, I got all of you for that, besides, we need something big enough for all of us to fit it. Pearl white with gold accents, love it."

Dom shrugged. Whatever. He didn't care what she drove as long as he got his hands on Eleanor. "For Sean, he's a truck man. Silverado 3500HD." Dom suggested.

"What color?"

"Black, like his mood."

"No, I like the blue."

Dom looked over at the computer and agreed, "Yeah, it's nice."

Shayna typed a bit and paused to think, "Guess he doesn't need the snow attachment."

Dom snorted, "Not here in the Keys and not in Callie."

"Hummm… Fuck it, it's on Gibbons." Laughing, she finished the order for Sean and moved on, "Ok, now for Taylor?" 

"Well I was going to say a 1979 Firebird, but you can't put a lot of dead bodies in the trunk of that so how about…"

"Hey, they have these new HHR Panel vans. We got to get the smoker's package." Shayna giggled, "Can you believe they even have those? Used to be everything came with a cigarette lighter. It's a fucked up world we live in." She entered the info in to the lap top and sighed. "Last but not least, Xander."

Dom cocked his head to the side, "He talked about a '67 GTO he had over in Russia. Maybe we can find him another one of those."

"Yeah. Ok, we need to get him a bike too. Xander just NEEDS a motorcycle."

"What about the rest of us?" Dom whined. He would love to have a motorcycle too. 

"Fine, Harley's for Taylor and Sean, and rice burners for you and X." Shayna typed all the info into her 'guy' and waited. "Ok, now, to the mall."

Dom raised an eyebrow at her, "The mall?"

"Yes, we need to get some clothes and we have to wait till my man comes through. Don't worry that sexy little ass of yours; you'll get your toys."

-

Jeans, tank tops in black and white, silken shirts, boots, swim trunks and everything else she could imagine they would need but by the buckets full. Boxers for Dom, boxer briefs for Sean, and nothing for X and Taylor. As for her, she went with a lot of leather and lace. Skimpy. Some great come fuck me boots and heels. The skirts Dom picked out were too short and the pants that were so low she had to go and get waxed.

They ate a late lunch, exhausted over there little trip to the mall before she finally got a call. Their cars were ready.

Dom drove over to the man's shop and laughed. It was very similar to the one he had and he couldn't help wonder what this guy was into.

"Are these legal?" He asked .

"Free and clear, all of it." The man said.

Dom was still unsure but fuck it, his name wasn't on the check right? His hands slid over the smooth lines of the Shelby like a lover's caress and Shayna felt her body start to tingle.

"Alright John, how much do I owe you?" John was a tall man, about six two with blue eyes and blonde hair. He was good looking in his own right but they never had a thing. He looked every bit of a mans man, and he was… a mans man. His eyes never left Dom.   
"Five hundred K." John moaned as he watched Dom caress the car. 

Shayna was shocked at the low price. "That's all? Hum, may need to buy some more. Wanted to spend at least a mil of Scarface's money."

"You're playing with fire there sweetie." John told her with a deep chuckle. 

"I know but its fun."

"Come on, Dom. Let's go for a ride. John will deliver all this stuff to the house soon, right?" John confirmed with a nod and they both watched as Dom slipped behind the wheel.

"He's hot." John said to her softly. 

She sighed, "I know, I got four of them."

John's eyes cut to hers and his face held a look of surprise. "No shit, want to share?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I would, I could use the help, but alas, I'm don't think they'll go for it."

"Sucks for me," John murmured with a huge amount of disappointment.

"That it does." she agreed.

Shayna climbed in beside Dom and felt the vibration as the car started under her. The look in Dom's eyes was purely sensual as he backed out of the garage slowly. He looked at her and gave her a smug smile before he dropped it into first and slammed on the gas throwing them both back into their seats.

His face was split into a wide grin and would run a hand over the dashboard every now and again.

"You're beautiful when you drive." She told him honestly.

He looked at her for a second and time seemed to stop, "It's freedom."

Shayna watched him drive for a while and felt the need to touch him. She reached down and cupped him in her hand pulling a hiss from his lips. Encouraged she slid her hand under the waist band of his jeans and felt him twitch against her fingers.

He, like the three, proved to be well endowed. She popped the button and eased the zipper down letting him spring out of the slit in his boxers. "Beautiful." She muttered at the look of his cock straining for a touch. She felt her mouth watering for a taste.

Shayna leaned down and took him completely into her mouth in one long, smooth stroke causing him to gasp. "Fuck," He growled and she felt the car jerk left before he quickly recovered. She hummed at the taste of him. Musky and salty. Delicious.

The fact that it was the middle of the day, almost rush hour made what she was doing all the more exciting. She let his cock out slide from her mouth and told him to lift his hips. She had to get his jeans down and better access.

Dom followed her command and she groaned at the sight of him. He had stopped at a light before they got on the oversea highway that ran between the Keys and mainland. She quickly straddled him before the light changed.

"What are you doing?" He asked hoarsely. 

"Going for a ride, Dom." She told him before kissing him deeply. She ground her hips into his and he felt her slick pussy rubbing against his cock.

"You don't think I wore this dress for comfort did you?" Dom looked down smirked. He'd been admiring her body all day long in it.

It was light and flowy and almost see-through. The top showed off her breasts to perfection and if you looked really hard, you could see the outline of her nipples against the fabric. He never saw any panty lines, and he had looked but now he knew why. She wasn't wearing any.

"We can't do this." He groaned as his hand slid up the bottom of her dress cupping her tight ass. Cars honked their horns behind them and she laughed.

"Better get a move on baby." Shay whispered before she began to nibble on his jaw.

Dom shifted gears as she got more comfortable, if that was possible. Her knees jammed into the sides of the seat and the buckle of the seatbelt dug into the left one but she was willing to take the pain to have him inside her. She kept to his left side so he could see the road in front of him as she settled herself slowly over him.

"Fuck, you're gonna kill us." Dom cried as he felt her wet heat settle over him. 

"Yeah, but what a way to go." She waited till he had the car under control again and started to ride him slowly. Dom began to roll his hips slightly. There wasn't much room to move, but it was enough to drive her crazy.

Shayna gasped and pressed down onto him harder, "You've done this before." She traced the shell of his ear with her tongue and he let out a deep moan.

Dom tried desperately to keep his eyes open, "Not in the daylight and not crossing a bridge."

"Humm, first time for everything." She squeezed her muscles around him, making them both cry out.

A few cars beeped their horns at them, mostly men yelling cat calls.

Dom growled, "Yeah, that's it, baby. Fuck, you feel so good." He had started to trust up now as much as he could. It didn't take long, the excitement of what they were doing making the heat flair quickly. "I'm gonna cum, you ready?" He croaked out. His mouth was dry and he felt like he was going to explode. 

"Yeah." She put her hands on his shoulders and took him deep two more times before they both exploded, calling out into the afternoon.

Dom turned off their exit and she gave him one last kiss before she rose up and let him slide from her body. Dom quickly pulled his pants up to cover himself as they tried to get their breathing under control.

They were ten minutes from the house but Dom punched the gas down and they made it in about five.

He jumped out of the car almost before it was completely stopped and made his way over to her side. He pulled her out before she had a chance to open her door herself.

Dom picked her up and bent her over the back of the car and was inside her again before she knew what happened.

He fucked her hard and quick, right in the middle of their parking area, on the back of his new car with the sun beating down and three pairs of eyes on them. Again, they both reached orgasm quickly due to the heightened sexual charge of their previous action and the natural high he got out of driving.

They heard clapping when they were done and Xander yelled, "You didn't last very long there, Dom."

Dom chuckled and put his head against her back. He flipped off Xander before he pulled out of her. "That's cause she just fucked my brains out on the Highway 1."

"Nice!" Taylor laughed approvingly. Even Sean was smirking which make her blush.

She was relieved that he wasn't angry with her or hurt. She couldn't deal with that right now. They had a job to do and she had orders to follow.

Taylor jerked his chin toward Eleanor, "What's up with the car?"

Dom smiled like a proud father. "You like her?"

Xander said as he went over and looked inside. "Fucking sweet."

"You're all getting toys and clothes, complements of Scarface." Dom informed them. He was loving life right now. He wasn't in jail. He just got his brains screw out, twice and he was getting free cars. Could it get any better? 

"I feel like a kept man." Xander rubbed his head.

Fifteen minutes later, John, along with four other men pulled in driving their new vehicles. One of the me was toeing the bikes with their own truck so they'd have a ride back.

"I see they like their toys," John commented to her as he kissed her on her cheek. He looked from one man to the other and hummed softly, "Damn, you sure I can't have one?" He whispered.

John didn't know what was going on, but he knew what she was and knew this had to be some type of special ops. He had just never seen so much beautiful male flesh in his life.

Shayna chuckled and shook her head. "You going to _Silver_ tonight John?" she asked.

"Damn straight, I think I need to after seeing all of them."

"Well, you'll get to see more of them there tonight."

John grinned suggestively. "Oh, do I get a show?"

"Maybe…" Her smile faltered slightly as Sean looked at her with heat in his eyes. Behind the head there was a slight hint of jealously because she was talking to someone outside of their group. She looked back at John seriously, "Mums the word, John, remember that."

John nodded in understanding. "Yeah, my guys all think you are who you claim to be." He watched with interest as Sean came over to stand at her side.

Shayna snaked her arm through his. "This is Sean, the one with the tats is Xander. You met Dom and the other one is Taylor." Sean shook Johns hand. Harder than was polite. She rolled her eyes, _men!_ John just smiled and shook back equally as hard.

"We're even sweetheart." John said before he turned on a heel, "See you all tonight."


	8. Silver

Silver 8

The men were dressed and waiting for her. Sean and Taylor sported black jeans while Xander and Dom had on dark blue. Sean's shirt was a light and airy button down with short sleeve and Taylor sported his trademark white tank top.

Xander had on a black sleeveless tee-shirt and Dom chose an un-tucked black silk short sleeve shirt.

Their shoes were almost identical, black boots. Dom, X and Taylor had on necklaces and they all wore large watches and a few silver rings.

They were all sitting waiting for Shayna to finally finish getting ready. She was taking forever but she wanted to make sure she was dressed right for the night. This is what would make or break the operation. If she couldn't draw Riddick's attention then they were fucked. When she finally made her way downstairs the men fell into silence.

She had left her hair down so it curled around the middle of her back. She did her eyes extra smoky to make the color stand out against the darkness. Her lips were a deep, sexy shade of red.

She wore knee-high leather boots that had a four inch heels and her black leather skirt was so short that she couldn't bend over without showing her tiny black thong.

For her shirt she wore a small slinky silver scrap of material that tied around her neck and then back. It was tight and low cut showing most of her large breasts. Silver earrings and necklace and a few bracelets completed the outfit.

"Wow." Sean said at a loss for words.

"I'm gonna be beating fucks off you all night." Taylor scowled as he looked over her outfit. He felt his cock stiffen cursed again.

"Damn girl, you're smokin'" Dom said thinking about the racer skanks he was used to seeing. They never looked this good. Maybe that was because they were so young that they could barely fill out their clothes. He tried to remember whey he found that sex again but for the life of him, couldn't.

"You're gonna have everyone watching you tonight." X said with a grin.

"That's the point. You like?" Shayna asked turning in a circle. They all nodded.

As they left, Taylor and Sean took their usual spots, one on each side, looking like bookends. X and Dom stepped up beside them. Dom on Taylor's side and X on Sean's.

Dom drove, of course, and when the arrived Taylor walked in first followed by X, her, then Sean and finally Dom.

Shayna seemed to always have Sean and Taylor at her side protecting her. She found it amusing and sweet and sexy as hell.

All eyes turned on them as they entered, not only were they new, but with four men looking like they did, they wouldn't go unnoticed. John came over and kissed her cheek and then shook each man's hand.

John led them over to a corner with a booth and plenty of room. Xander came back with a handful of beers and a few shots to start the night off. They all did a shot and then planned on taking it slow. They panned on making it look like they were drinking a lot but they knew they couldn't afford to get smashed and blow their cover.

Shayna flirted with each of the men, touching, rubbing and kissing them in turns. She was making it known that she was open to any and all things, but these were her men.

Depeche Mode's _Just Can't Get Enough_ came on and she started to dance. Xander grabbed her and pulled her onto the dance floor. She wrapped her leg around his waist as they ground themselves together. Soon Dom joined in and they had themselves a nice little crowd.

Dom and X's hands were all over her, touching and caressing and their mouths and lips followed closely behind. The crowd grew and so did the tension in Sean and Taylor.

Sean and Taylor stood close by, carefully watching the crowd making sure no one was thinking about stepping in.

The three of them looked like they were about ready to fuck on the dance floor and it was hot!

The music changed and _Bodies Hit the Floor_ started. Dancing turned into almost moshing and Shayna pulled Sean and Taylor into the mix. They had to make it look like they were into dancing also. She was very happy that each and every one of them was a fabulous dancer.

They all took turns dancing solo with her and she could feel each one's thick erection pressing against her.

A woman came over and joined in dancing with her. Her name was Jen and she was a fellow agent sent in as back up.

Shayna and she danced very close and men were hooting at them. They kissed briefly and got the crowed going. A man got a little too excited and tried to dance with them. They kept turning away from him, ignoring him but he didn't take the hint. Finally Taylor had to step in. 

The bouncers watched from the sides as the drunken man tried to move in on the women. It was obvious that one was clearly claimed by the four big dudes. Each one of them looked like they could hold their own, but it was the one in the white wife beater that was the scraper. So they sat back and watched. If the smaller guy started it, they'd let the big man finish it.

Taylor grabbed the man and pulled him roughly away from Shayna. The drunken guy spouted off some bullshit about being a black belt and the Taylor just rolled his shoulders and waited.

He wouldn't throw the first punch but he was itching for a fight. It had been a long time since he had a good old thrown down. Finally after a lot of talk, the drunken dude took a swing at Taylor with a broken beer bottle. Taylor dodged it quickly and smoothly and gave him a quick hard right jab to the ribs.

Drunken guy grunted but didn't go down. He was too wasted to feel any real pain. He lunged at Taylor with the bottle again and he just caught his wrist and squeezed until the other man dropped the shard of glass. A large circle had formed around them now and everyone was watching because the music was cut off.

"Come on big man, you think you're so fuckin tough." He yelled at Taylor who just smiled. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Bring it on." Taylor taunted him and gestured for the man to come on. He took another swing at Taylor, who again moved aside and then punched him in the face with a near shattering blow.

The man staggered backward into his friends who tried to talk him into leaving. "If I were you, I'd leave while you can. You ain't gonna win, no one can beat me. I can take on anyone in this bar and win." Taylor said confidently. He knew his own strength and knew no one could beat him. He was the best.

"You're full of shit!" The drunk man roared as he wiped blood from his nose and mouth.

Dom, X and Sean all laughed at him. They knew what Taylor could do, what they all could do. This guy must be the stupidest man alive.

"Look man, you gonna talk me to death or are you gonna let me knock you out so we all can go back to partying?" Taylor asked smoothly. He was bored already with this loser. He fought as good as a wet noodle.

"Knock his ass out." Someone yelled.

"Yeah, I want to dance!"

"Yeah big guy, mop the floor with him and I'll buy you a drink. I like my men big and strong." Some random male called from the crowed and that was followed by more comments that didn't affect Taylor at all, he had heard them all before. 

Drunk guy had enough and lunged for Taylor again who popped him hard in the face, sending him to the ground. He then stepped over him grabbed his by the hair and gave him two more hard rights to the head, knocking him out.

A cheer went up and the bouncers grabbed the unconscious and bleeding man up and took him out the back door.

Shayna jumped in his arms and gave him a long and lustful kiss as the men patted him on the back and someone shoved a fresh beer in his hands.

The music started back up and bodies started grinding again. In truth, they couldn't have planned that any better because if Riddick was there, this was sure to get his attention.

Shayna had to go to the bathroom and Sean insisted that he keep watch outside the door. She rolled her eyes but felt tingly just thinking about it.

The room was empty and she looked at herself in the faint glow of the light and smiled. Her skin was flush and shiny with sweat but her make-up was holding. Her hair was moist and clinging to her neck. Her shirt clung to her skin.

She was washing her hands when the door opened up and she heard the click of a lock. Smiling to herself, thinking Sean came in for a quickly, she made a production out of fixing her lipstick.

Shayna looked up in the mirror and gasped. It wasn't Sean, though he looked just like him.

Riddick.

"Who are you?" she stammered breathlessly. "What do you want?" He looked like the others, but she could tell that he was so much more dangerous. He had a dark and dangerous aura surrounding him.

He took a few steps, closing the gap between them and pushing her up against the sink.

She wondered how he got past Sean without him seeing. He was dressed all in black and wore black goggles even though it was dark inside.

Riddick cocked his head to the side, smelled her and smiled. An animalistic growl came from deep in his chest and she felt herself shiver.

"What do you what?" She repeated.

"I wanna' ride too." He purred against her neck.

Shayna was unprepared for his voice. He sounded just like the others but his voice was filled with the promise of hot sex. There was a distinct purr when he spoke and it was wicked sexy.

Shayna force bravo into her voice, "Sorry buddy, but I don't fuck random men in the bathroom." 

"Oh come on, baby, just pretend I'm one of your lap dogs." Riddick's tongue found the pulse point in her neck and lapped at it, making her tremble.

"Stop." She said quietly trying to push him away. It was useless. All her strength fled when her hands settled over his chest.

"You don't want me to stop, baby, any more than I want to." He told her smugly. Knowing he was right. 

"Yeah I do." She said adamantly but falsely. She didn't want him to stop and that made her feel dirty. 

"Won't fuck you… tonight." Riddick assured as he hands traveled over her body before they slipped under her skirt and pushed side her small wet panties.

Shayna gasped as his finger slipped inside of her and her hips bucked against him. She tried to control her reaction to him but he was sex personified and the fact that he looked like the other four men she had been fucking for two days didn't help. "I don't even know your name." she cried as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

He didn't offer it right away, just leaned in and pressed his nose to her skin. "Hum, so hot and wet." He growled, "Want me to make you cum?"

Shayna shivered. Oh god yes, "Please."

"Is that a yes?" He asked as he began to move his finger in and out of her.

"Oh God," she cried as she rode his hand. She could feel her climax building quickly. 

He chuckled, "Not God, but close. Riddick."

"Riddick?"

"So you know who's name to scream when you cum all over my hand."

Shayna was panting now and shaking. She needed release. Now. And Riddick was toying with her. Sean had to be wondering where she was at but she couldn't bring herself to push him away. The things he was doing with his mouth and fingers had her so hot she was ready to explode.

He felt her start to tighten around his hand and purred at her again, "That's it, Shayna, cum for me."

She reached out and grabbed his arms for support as she arched into him. Her head was thrown back and her mouth parted as she cried out his name, bucking against his hands, wanting more. Needing more.

When she came back from the mind blowing orgasm, she found herself alone in the bathroom, sitting on the sink. She wondered if she had imagined the whole thing.

Shayna looked down at her hands and noticed blood under her fingernails where they had dug into his shoulders. No this was no dream, it was real. She quickly washed her hands again and tried to collect herself before she walked back out and faced Sean.

When she opened the door he all but pounced on her. His jaw was clenched with worry and anger. "What the hell took you so long? I was ready to come in and see if you were ok."

"I'm fine. Sorry." She told him and winced when she heard her own voice. It was wobbly and had a rasp to it from screaming. She wondered how he didn't hear her screaming, but then remembered Riddick had kissed her when she came to dampen the sound.

Sean's eyes narrowed on her and she tried to smile and play it off. She took him by the hand, "Come on before the others get mad you're getting all my attention."

-

Riddick was shocked to see the four men walk into the club. They looked just like him, but he thought he was still better looking. He watched them with one girl and she was over all of them all night long.

_What's this? _He wondered to himself and sat back and watched the show.

He liked the look of her, tall, lean muscle, dark hair and light eyes, just his type. She looked like she was a good fun fuck and he was feeling a little horny at the moment. He sized up the competition, an easy thing to do when they were built just like he was. The men all were possessive and protective of her but the two in white more so.

They looked to be all fucking her but they didn't want anyone else to join in on the fun

_Interesting…_

Riddick asked around quietly to find out what he story was before he sought her out to get a taste of her himself.

What made her so special that she could hold four men like them? They hadn't made a move on any other women. The two in black danced with a few but they were all about the chick they came with.

He watched the one in the wife beater take the drunk guy down that tried to hit on her with no effort at all and was, reluctantly, impressed

"_You ain't gonna win, no one can beat me. I can take on anyone in this bar and win."_

_You sure about that buddy? _Riddick thought with an evil grin.

His eyes followed her and the one that acted like he owned her as she walked to the bathroom. Once Riddick saw her go in alone he followed, slipping past the one standing guard. It was so easy that he almost laughed. _Way t__oo easy_. Then again, he could make himself almost invisible if he needed to.

"_Who are you? What do you want?" _She asked him.

"_I wanna' ride too." _And did he ever. She smelled great, like sex and sweat a deadly combination he always found himself hard pressed to resist. She was wet from dancing and kissing the others and the scent of her honey had him salivating. He just had to taste her.

He wanted to fuck her but not here, not enough time…

He knew she'd let him, she let him touch him with very little persuasion and if he was really trying to get inside her, there was no way she could resist him.

After she shattered and coated his hand with her cream, he licked it clean before he slipped out the door like the phantom he was. Gone, not a sound, not a trace.

She'd wonder if he was real. He was and when she remembered, she'd crave him, Riddick would see her again.

Soon.

And and next time, he wouldn't be using his hand.

Riddick sat back in his dark corner and watched her come out of the bathroom and try and act normal. White shirt didn't buy it but he let it go. For now.

Riddick wondered what she'd tell him and smirked. There was no way she would tell him she was just fingered in the ladies room by some guy she didn't know.

-

Sean sat down on a stool and she crawled into his lap, straddling him and kissed his neck.

"Sean," she sighed and felt her heart speed up in fear. She was more afraid of telling Sean about Riddick then she was of Riddick himself.

"Take a deep breath. That's good. Are you calm?" Sean nodded at her. "Don't react to what I'm about to tell you, ok?" Again a slight nod but he turned his face slightly into hers and looked her in the eye.

"Riddick just caught up to me in the bathroom." She confessed and felt him stiffen before he let out a hiss of anger.

"No reaction," she whispered in his ear and felt his body relax slightly.

"How?" He growled.

Shayna nuzzled his neck and shook her head, "I don't know. I thought you were watching the door." 

"I was. Maybe he was already in there?" Sean suggested, knowing it was wishful thinking. He was a seasoned cop. How could Riddick slip by him so easily? 

"No, I heard him close and lock the door." Shay felt Sean's body start to tremble with rage and she kissed him deeply. She could taste his anger in the kiss and it was hot. 

He pulled away first and looked her in the eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

Shayna blushed deeply. "No."

"Did he touch you?" Sean asked but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. She just kept looking at him and was grateful when Taylor came over and picked her from his lap.

"Come on, we're out of here." Taylor said after he kissed her and held out a hand to help up Sean. They took their place at her sides and the other two filed in line.


	9. Riddick Can't Have You

9 Riddick Can't Have You

Sean slammed the car door. His jaw was clenched so tight he thought he'd chip a tooth. He didn't care. He felt the rage build inside of him, threatening to explode. It was never a good thing when that happened.

"Dude, what's up with you?" X asked Sean, looking at him like he was insane. He didn't know what set off Sean but he could tell he was pissed off.

"Why don't you ask Shayna." Sean growled.

Taylor scowled and slowly turned his head to look at Shayna. "What?" 

Shayna rolled her eyes and sank back in her seat. She let out the breath she'd been holding and confessed. "Riddick caught up to me in the bathroom." 

"What, how?" Dom roared. "I thought Sean was watching the door."

Sean let out a few nasty words then growled, "I was."

"Then how did he get in?" X asked with a raised brow.

Sean shrugged and clenched his hands. He didn't know. Sean never saw him and he was used to keeping his eyes open. He'd been a cop for years and he'd been in a gang before that. He pretty much grew up on the streets and he knew how to keep an eye out for trouble. And that could only mean one thing. Riddick was big trouble.

"I don't like this, not at all." Xander rubbed his head and swore.

"Neither do I." Taylor agreed. If Riddick could get past Sean, then he could get past any of them. "Did he hurt you, Shay?" Taylor asked gently. 

She shook her head and bit the inside of her mouth to keep from crying. "No, he didn't hurt me ok, can we drop it." She said it a little more harshly than she meant too and that got their interests peaked.

"What happened?" Sean's voice was low, demanding she answer. He_ needed _to know.

Shay didn't look at him as she shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." Sean drawled quietly. He stared out into the night as silence fell over them all.

Sean's stomach rolled as he thought about Riddick getting his hands on her. How dare he touch her? And here he was, outside the bathroom cooling his heels. He knew he shoud've went in with her. He could have kept her safe. Sean could throttle Shayna for letting Riddick touch her and then he wanted to find Riddick and skin him alive. 

When they got to the house they somehow all made their way into the kitchen.

Sean and Taylor grabbed a beer and Shayna had some water. Dom and X were looking for food as always.

After taking a long drink, Shayna said, "If any of you plan on coming to my bed tonight I suggest you take a shower. I hate the smell of bar." She turned and left the room to shower herself.

It was earlier than she thought, only about twelve thirty, so she lit a few candles and put some music on low. Stepping into the hot shower was like bliss. The water cascading over her skin felt like heaven washing her sins with Riddick away.

She could still feel his calloused hands on her body and taste him in her mouth. Even after she had kissed Sean. Damn that man would linger if she didn't do something about it.

Shayna's shower stall was pretty massive and was state of the art. There were ten flat shower heads built inside the walls and they shot water in any and all different directions.

Every part of your body would feel the tickle of water when you stood in the center. So there she stood, eyes closed willing her body to relax when she felt someone step into the room with her. She opened her eyes and tried to see through the steam and her eyes settled on Sean's form then darted to his left were Taylor stood.

Both of them were naked and looking beautiful if not a little pissed off. She opened the glass door and stepped back, a signal for them to enter. They didn't waste anytime joining her.

Sean backed her up toward the wall of the shower. His body language was possessive and aggressive.

Before she hit the cold tile, another warm strong body slipped behind her.

Taylor's hands settled over her hips and held her still as Sean wound his fingers into her hair and forced her to look at him.

"Where did he touch you, baby?" Sean asked. His voice was a deep sensual purr but it was clearly an order for her to tell him. This was a side of Sean she'd never seen before. The strong and unyielding side that made him a tough and respected DEA agent.

"Sean," she sighed and tried to look away.

"Tell us, Shayna." Taylor ordered softly her from behind.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "First he smelled me and then he licked my throat."

Shayna hummed as Sean repeated what Riddick had done to her. "Like this?" He asked, his voice husky with desire.

She nodded, "Yeah, then he ran his hands over me. He cupped my breasts, oh, God, just like that." She moaned and leaned into Sean's hands.

"What next?" Taylor rumbled close to here ear.

"Then he slid his hand under my skirt and pushed my panties aside."

Taylor's hands slipped between her legs and he caressed her gently, "How many fingers did he use?" He muttered against her neck.

She was going out of her mind, Sean's mouth and hands on her and Taylor's fingers gently sliding into her wet folds. "Three." She cried out as Taylor found her G-spot.

"That's it, baby, let Tay finger-fuck you." Sean groaned approvingly at the sight. He didn't want Riddick anywhere near her but he didn't mind so much when Taylor touched her. That puzzled him but he wasn't in the mood to try and reason it out at the moment.

"Please," Shayna begged, wanting the torture to end. She could feel Taylor's heavy erection pressing into the cleft of her ass as Sean's pressed against her stomach. Sean moved his hips and she could feel his sac hitting against her swollen clit and Taylor's hand.

"You're ours, Shay. Riddick can't have you." Taylor growled in her ear as he felt her tighten around his hand. "Let go, cum for us."

She reached around to cup the back of his head with one hand as she cupped the back of Sean's with the other and then exploded between them. Sean kissed her first swallowing most of her scream and then Taylor tasted her aftershocks.

One of the men held her up as the other turned the water off. She wasn't sure which one and she really didn't care because she didn't have the strength to stand on her own. After wrapping her up in a fluffy towel, Sean carried her to the bed and laid her down.

Shayna found herself on the bed between the two strong men. Sean was at her front and Taylor at her back. Both men were kissing her. Their tongues leaving trails of fire down her back and front.

Taylor nipped at the small over her back before he pulled her onto her hands and knees. He licked her core a few times before he slipped himself between her wet folds. He yanked her hips back sharply, impaling himself hard and deep inside.

Shayna cried out as he buried himself to the hilt, his balls slipping against her oversensitive clit. She wasn't sure she was going to survive the mission if they kept fucking her like they were.

Sean knelt on the bed in front of her and as Taylor make her scream, he slipped his cock deep into her throat.

Shayna hummed at the taste of him and began to suckle him.

Sean pushed his cock to the back of her throat, beyond her gag reflex and moved his hips slightly. She took all of him, something that most women wouldn't have be able to do.

Taylor pounded into her relentlessly, driving deep. Each stroke shooting sparks through her system. With a slight adjustment of his hips, he was going deeper than ever before. Hitting the very bottom of her channel, making her cry out in pleasure and pain.

Shay would have screamed if it wasn't for Sean's rock hard cock filling her mouth. Instead, she breathed through her nose, hollowed her cheeks and sucked as hard as she could.

Taylor felt her getting close and wrapped his body around her as he fucked her hard and fast until he felt her walls starting to clench around him. 

"That's it, baby, cum. I'm ready. Sean?" He asked in question, wanting to know if the other man was as ready as he was.

"Fuck yeah, make me cum, Shay." With one more thrust from Taylor and a hard suck from her mouth, all three of them went over the edge. Taylor and Sean roared loudly with their release as she trembled and shuddered between them.


	10. Hold The Line

10 Hold the Line

Shayna blinked awake slowly and stretched only to find herself deliciously sore. Sighing she rolled onto her back and watched the ceiling fan spin. The house was quiet. Her bed was soft and snuggly and the scent of man still clung to the sheets and pillows. Where were they? She wondered briefly before sighing contentedly.

Her stomach grumbled at its state of emptiness and she took that as her cue to get up. She patted to the kitchen on naked feet and looked in the fridge only to find it empty. The cupboards and pantry were bare also.

"Dammit." She hissed as she dredged upstairs to dress. "Fuckin men! Think they can so shopping? Hell no, they just eat all the food and leave it to the little woman to replace it like the shit just grows on trees." She groused.

The last thing she felt like doing was grocery shopping. She was still a bit sleep and a lot sore from her light with Sean and Taylor. From the last few days, really. She wasn't used to having sex and she'd been having a lot lately with men that were very well endowed.

Shayna stormed into the garage and stopped shot. Dom was leaning over Eleanor as rivulets of sweat and grease streamed down his back to pull in the dents just above his ass. He was looking hot and fantastically dirty.

The music was blasting but she could hear him singing along with the radio and felt heat snake though her body. She would wonder later, how she could be half in love with one man but wanting and willing with three more. Maybe she was a tramp after all? But Sean wasn't there, Dom was, and he was looking sexy as hell.

She waited until he wouldn't hit his head and then slid up behind him and wrapped her hands around his chest. He turned and looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. 

"You're gonna get all dirty." He warned.

Shrugging and thinking that dirty was exactly want she wanted she nibbled on his jaw. "What are you doing?" She asked him between salty licks and nibbles.

"Tunin' 'er up. Found a race tonight." Dom told her as he wiped his hands on a red shop towel. 

Shay smirked, "And you're taking Eleanor?" 

"Fucking right."

"You think anyone will even race you?"

Dom laughed and nodded, "There's always someone stupid enough to race me."

"Let me guess, you would if the tables were turned?" He just smiled again and turned into her.

"Where you going?" he asked before he licked his lips and gave her a soft kiss.

Shayna moaned into his mouth. "Grocery store. Seems that a bunch of men ate all the food and forgot to replace it." 

He tried to look sheepish, "Yeah, sorry about that. X and I were hungry and then Taylor and Sean tore though it pretty good this morning."

"Humm." She hummed and leaned in for another kiss.

Dom's voice was husky when he spoke, "You better leave before I ruin your pretty shirt."

"Take it off." She suggested and laughed when he obeyed immediately. "I don't usually like my men sweaty, but damn, you do it well."

"That's not all I do well." He whispered and pulled her to him for a smoldering kiss.

Her cell phone ran and they both cursed.

"Forget it." Dom muttered against her neck. 

"I have to get it." She pulled her phone out of her purse and frowned, "Just one second it's Xander." Dom didn't give a shit if it was the President himself. He kept kissing and nibbling.

"What?" She snapped when she opened the phone.

"_Hey, it's X."_

"Yeah, no shit," she said then gasped as Dom took a nipple into his mouth, bitting down gently.

"_You busy?"_

She let out a little sigh, "A little."

_"Who?" _Xander wanted to know.

"Does it matter?"

"_No, I just like to picture it in my mind." _X heard something clanging on the floor and laughed, _"Ah Dom, in the garage, nice."_

"What do you want?" she asked breathlessly. Dom's hand were all over her, making her hot and she didn't feel like talking to Xander.

"_Well I was calling for a reason but now I'm thinking about the two of you going at it all hot and sweaty, I think I'll just stay on the line and listen." _

"I'm hanging up now Xander… Oh God Dom…" Shayna hissed as Dom slid himself deep inside of her. They didn't need a lot of foreplay. Just one look at him had her wet and ready and now he was grinding his hips into her, that circular motion that drove her insane and she was quickly losing the ability to think.

"_Fuck man, I wish I was there. Ok, we're having a party tonight." _Xander told her, unsure if she actually heard him. How could she over top of her moaning.

"Yes!?"

"_Yeah, got like fifty people coming and if Dom, Tay or Sean invite anyone, get enough food and beer for like a hundred." _

"Right," Shayna agreed before Dom took the phone off of her and set it down. She never noticed that he didn't close it or the sadistic smirk he had on his face as she moaned again.

"Wrap your legs around me." Dom demanded, she obeyed and X listened on the phone, rock hard and ready to cum in his pants.

-

_Fuck how could it be so hot just listening to two other people go at it_? Xander asked himself. _Need to find a bathroom_.

-

Dom continued to grind himself into her deeply. Most of the time his movements were small and deliberate but every once and a while he would pull back fully and slam home causing her to scream his name. He liked to switch it up. The pace and tempo. The depth of movements, making sure she never knew what was coming next until he had her cumming.

"OH GOD YES, DOM, HARDER!" Shayna begged. She was on the edge and couldn't wait anymore. She wanted to cum. Needed to cum.

"Fuck," Dom ground out and he began to pound into her. He still had her on top of the car, the phone by her hip had somehow managed to stay there through the motions they were making.

"YESSSS… make me cum, Dom, now... I need to cum now!" She screamed and clawed at his sweaty back.

"I'm here, let go, Shay… fuck that's it, cum… ahh FUCK!" He roared as he blew his load deep inside of her and she milk every last drop.

After a minute or two on heavy panting, Dom picked up the phone, "Hey X, you get that?" He snapped the phone shut and roared with laughter. Shayna just shook her head at him and laughed too.

-  
Xander grunted into the phone, sighed and hung up. He couldn't believe he just whacked off in a public restroom as he listened to Dom fuck Shayna senseless on the hood of a car. He needed to get home and get some of that himself.

-

Shayna laughed, "I can't believe you just did that."

Dom laughed out loud, "What he was interrupting me and needed to pay. What did he want anyway?" Dom asked as he bend down to pull his pants up. 

Shayna retrieved her shirt from his outstretched hand and put it on before she spoke. "He's decided to have a party tonight and wanted to make sure I got the food and beer for it." 

"Why can't he get it?" Dom asked. He always liked picking out the food when he threw parties back home. 

"He's on his bike would be my guess being the GTO is right there." She pointed to the car they ended up fucking on and they both laughed even harder.

"I'm done here, you need any help?" Dom asked as he closed the hood of Eleanor and wiped off any fingerprints. 

Shay smiled. "I could use it." Buying food for four men and herself was going to be difficult alone. Then she'd have to stop and get beer and other stuff along the way? Yeah, she could use the help. 

"I'll need a shower first…" Dom said with a deep sexy drawl.

"Humm, you may need someone to scrub that oil off of your back."

Dom stocked toward her and licked his lips, "I just might," 

Shayna squeaked and took off running out the garage and into the house with him hot on her heels. They ran through the house like a bunch of kids and up the stairs. He caught her a few feet before his bedroom door and pulled her back against him. 

"Where you going?" He purred against the back of her neck. 

Shayna giggled and felt goose bumps break out all over her body from the rasp of his tongue. "I was going to pick out your clothes."

"I ain't a kid; think I can handle that one all by myself."

"Ok, I was going to run you a bath."

"Sounds good but I don't want a bath right now."

Dom walked her toward the bathroom he shared with X, never letting go. He continued to nibble and suck on her neck and ear. "How about a nice cool shower? You can wash me, and maybe while you're down there…" he whispered suggestively.


	11. A Little Mark

11 A Little Mark

Dom and Shayna pulled back up to the house about three hours later. Her Escalade was packed with food and drinks, including a barrel of beer and numerous bags of ice. Dom started to upload everything before X, Sean and Taylor came out to join them. 

Xander asked when he saw the barrel of beer. "What's all this shit?" 

"Food and drinks, Xander, remember? You told me to buy all this shit." Shay growled with her hands on her hips. She was tired and hot and she just wanted to lay down. She still had so much work to do before X's party. She knew it would all fall on her shoulders.

"This much?"

"Well, we can't run out of stuff during a party. Besides with the way the four of you eat, it won't go to waste." She kissed all three of them in a 'hi' greeting like it was a normal every day thing for a woman to come home and live with four different men and left them to finish unloading everything.

-

People started to trickle in a few hours later. Some in small groups, others in larger ones.

Dom had left for his race and promised he would be home soon, most likely with company. Shayna stood there in the middle of chaos and grinned. She hadn't been to a good house party in forever.

She had already phoned the maid and told her to bring extra help the next day because she knew she wasn't cleaning up the mess and she would be her life that the men weren't either.

It had gotten dark out but there were white Christmas lights strung everywhere and candles served as illumination and atmosphere. It was still warm out and a light breeze started and blew in from the ocean freshening up the air. It was perfect. And loud.

Dom came back about twenty minutes earlier sporting a fat roll for his win with Eleanor and grinning like a fool. He gave Shayna a long hot kiss and then grabbed a beer.

He brought along about fifteen people with him. Dom seems to make friends easily. He was carefree and open and women flocked to him. He just flirted and smiled but he never touched them like he did Shayna. He was keeping up the act and that made everyone breathe a bit easier.

"No one better be fucking in my room." Shayna muttered to herself. That was her domain and only she fucked in that bed.

She watched as Sean threw back his head and laugh at something Taylor had said and felt her heart stop.

She very rarely saw him happy like that and it changed him somehow. In that unguarded moment she saw what he was before Stacey was murdered and she ached for him. For the man he no longer was. For the husband that had to bury a wife and wasn't even able to say goodbye.

Sean turned and looked at her and smiled with his heart was in his eyes. If she hadn't already loved him, she knew at that moment she did. She had no defense against those eyes when the shined like that. 

The night wore on and conversations grew louder and bolder as they always did when alcohol flowed freely. John and his new love interest had showed up and were chatting with X and a few other people they obviously knew.

Shayna made her way back into the house after a few stops and chat sessions. She was surprised to find herself pulled into a 'powder room' and pinned up against the door in the pitch black. She wasn't scared. She knew it was one of her men. She could tell by the feel and scent of him, but mostly the taste.

"I need to taste you." He growled into her ear and she felt her juices start to flow just at the sound of his voice. "Planned on waiting, can't." He was kissing her, licking and sucking at her tongue. She briefly thought about turning on the light but forgot about it when his mouth closed over her nipple through the small bikini top she was wearing.

Shay somehow found herself lying on her back atop a sleek backless couch as he settled himself between her thighs.

He sucked on the skin just above her bottoms before he lowered them over her lean hips. She felt his breath, hot and moist tickling her core and sighed. Her hips rose up, a small plea in the darkness for him to touch her, taste her.

"So beautiful…" he muttered before he lowered his head and drank her in.

"Oh God…" Shayna gasped and clutched at the back of his head.

She loved the way his mouth worked. Strong, demanding and very, very skilled. She was sure now it had to be Taylor or Sean. They had a different way about them. A different type of dominance. It wasn't just sexual but an all encompassing one.

Long broad licks of his tongue had her trembling with desire and the need to cum. Shayna's breath left her lungs as she stilled and then exploded, giving her no time to recover as he began to work her up for another one.

Shayna was sure she'd lose her mind. He was driving her mad with his mouth and fingers. She had never experienced anything like this before. He was completely focused on her. Nothing else mattered but her pleasure and she was drowning in it.

She exploded around his fingers again, two more times before he showed her mercy and removed his fingers. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and she tasted herself on him and it was sexy as hell.

"Can't wait to fuck you…" he whispered huskily against the corner of her mouth and then he was gone.

Shayna sighed and blinked before she sat up. She flipped on the light and fixed her suit, making sure she was fully covered once again. She glanced in the mirror and saw that her eyes were huge and still a little bit dazed from his assault.

Her body felt boneless and she still throbbed and felt wet between her legs. Shayna hummed and stretched like a contented cat.

She left the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen and grabbed herself another beer. She needed one after having the best oral sex of her life. Looking out the window, she noticed that Taylor and Sean were with a few others sitting at a table talking.

She glided over to Sean and kissed him deeply. She pulled back with a frowned. She leaned over and kissed Taylor the same way and cocked her head to the side. The others at the table were hooting and Taylor and Sean looked at her kind of weird.

Shayna looked up and scanned he party for Dom. She walked over to him and pushed some floozy away and kissed him. Panic began to set in as she searched the crowed for Xander.

She noted out of the corner of her eye that Taylor and Sean had gotten up and were watching her. She made a B-line for X who grabbed her up and kissed her deeply. 

She fell into the kiss briefly before she pushed him away and swung her head around. Her gaze meet Sean's and she froze. She watched as his face harden and his jaw clenched. He took five huge steps toward her as she stood, shocked and still.

Sean was angry, she could see that right away but she also knew it wasn't directed at her. He had a wild look in his eyes, and she had only seen that one other time.

He grabbed her by the arms and looked at her pale, panic stricken face. The other three had gathered around them and Sean began to pull her back in the house. Taylor fell in step behind her, walling her off from the outside world.

Sean shook her gently and she blinked at him. "Where?" he growled.

She led them to the bathroom and turned on the light. They all filed in and he shut and locked the door. _How does he know?_ She wondered to herself, was she really that obvious?

She shook her head, "I thought it was you or Taylor…" 

Sean's knuckles were tuning white as he balled his hands into tight fists. "Why?" .

"Aggression. He was aggressive, but not hurtful. He was dominating. Demanding."

"Hey, we're dominating men." X defended himself and Dom.

Shayna shook he head at them, "No, this is different. Different kind. Not the, I am man see me roar, this is, I am man and I can kill you without blinking. Dangerous, exciting." She looked at Taylor, hoping he'd say something to help calm Sean down. Hoping they'd understand. "The lights were out. It was pitch black in here. I couldn't see. He must have kept his eyes closed or something." She trailed off and swallowed. 

Sean looked her over, checking for any injury's. He had a hard time buying that Riddick didn't hurt her or do something so they'd know he touched her. His eyes drifted lower and he cursed when he saw that hicky above her bottoms. Sean roared in anger, "He marked you. The fucking piece of shit!"

She looked down and put her hand over it, _Oh God_ she thought. She didn't even notice it. He left his mark on her. A silent taunting toward the men and a reminder of what was to come.

Xander rubbed his head and turned in a circle. "How did he get in? I never saw him, where was he?" 

"He got in because you had this brilliant idea to throw a massive party," Sean growled at X and took a step toward him.

"What? We need to make contact with him to get to him."

"_We're_ not making contact with him, X, he's making it with _her. _ No one ever sees him." Taylor interjected quietly. Deceivingly calm. He was as pissed as Sean was. How did the fuck slip in and out without anyone seeing him? "Fuck…" he growled.

"He's gone now. I know it. I can feel it. He wouldn't stick around after this." Taylor looked at Sean, "He made his point. He came into our home, took what he wanted and left. He's fucking laughing at us."

"Motherfucker!" Dom growled as his hands clenched into tight fists. He wanted to find Riddick and kick his ass himself.

"Did he say anything to you, Shay?" Taylor asked softly. They needed to know so maybe next time, they could catch him before he got to them. 

She looked down at the floor and cleared her throat. She didn't want to repeat what he said but knew there was no way around it, "Yeah. He said he couldn't wait to fuck me."

She heard all four men curse but it was Sean that scared her the most.

"Over my dead body." Sean muttered before he threw open the door and left the room.

-

Riddick had followed them home that night before when he saw them at _Silver. _ He wanted to get a feel for who and what he was dealing with.

He watched as Sean and Taylor went up to her room and heard their cries of pleasure for the next few hours. He briefly wondered what the others felt like being left out of the fun. Upon observation, he noticed that they got their chance. It was a free for all.

Whoever wanted her at that time took her and if someone wanted to join in on the fun. They were more than welcome.

Riddick had heard about the party through the grapevine and had planned on attending. He chuckled to himself at how easy it was to attend. He sat right under their noses, drinking their beer, eating their food and they never had a clue.

But they would know when he touched Shayna. Oh yes, they would know. He made sure of it. That little mark he left on her was sure to burn their asses.


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

12 The Calm before the Storm

Shayna kissed each of the three X's on the back of Xander's neck. It had turned into their special way of saying 'good morning'.

"Looks like rain," He muttered into his cereal.

"Hum, always wanted to do it in the rain." Shay replied absently as she searched out breakfast.

Xander's brows rose in interest. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Nothing like hot, pounding rain to turn a girl on. Dammit!" She slammed the fridge door shut. "Where are the bagels?"

"I ate the last one." Xander told her as he shoveled more food into his mouth. 

Shayna turned and looked scowled at him. "But your eating cereal."

Xander shrugged, "I was hungry."

Like that was an excuse. "Shit. Now what the fuck am I going to eat?" She began to open and slam the cabinet doors in a huff, "The four of you are killing me, you know that? Dom and I went shopping last time; it's someone else's turn."

She was so not going shopping again. Especially not in the rain.

Xander sighed and pushed his bowl away. "I'll take care of it later."

Only mildly pacified, Shayna leaned back against the counter, "Where is everyone?"

"Dom's in the garage,"

With a snort and a roll of her eyes she replied, "Big surprise there."

"Yeah, really. Taylor's… I don't know where Taylor is. Sean is at the shooting range."

She arched a brow in disbelief, "They left me alone?" She hadn't had a moments of peace or alone time since the party. All four of the men were on high alert, just waiting for Riddick to show again. They were determined to catch him next time. "Are you my babysitter today?" 

Xander laughed, "Looks that way."

"You do realize that Riddick will get to me one way or another."

"Yeah but I don't feel like hearing Sean or Tay bitch at me, again. They're like a bunch of brow beating, nagging women." He held up his hands when he saw her stiffen, "No offence."

She relaxed and grinned, "None taken. I know how they can be."

"Sean is failing to see the big picture here. He's letting his feelings for you rule his thinking." Xander looked at her in all seriousness, "It's gonna get messy, Shay, I can feel it."

Shayna pulled out a chair and sat down hard, "I don't know what to do, Xander. I'm worried if he gets to Riddick he will kill him out of spite." She looked up at Xander, "Just for touching me. I'm worried he's gonna blow all the sacrifices we've all made."

Xander thought about what she said for a minute and then had to disagree, "You should have more faith in him. I don't think he'd do that. He knows what's at risk. He knows how much you've had to endure for his little mission." 

Xander sounded very confident by Shayna still wasn't convinced. "Don't you remember what he did to that guy that killed his wife? Sean can be very dangerous at times." 

"That was different." Xander told her as he put his bowl in the sink. He was unprepared for her sudden outburst. 

"Why?" she snapped, "Because we're not married or because I'm not worth it?" She started for the door so he had to speak to her back.

"Shayna, that's not what I meant." He muttered gently. 

Shayna wiped a tear from her cheek and let out a strained laugh, "I know, Xander, but it's how I feel."

"You shouldn't feel that way either. I see how he is with you, how much he cares. He's…whole when you're around."

Shayna looked over her shoulder at X and felt her eyes feel with more tears. "Thank you, Xander." She walked over to him and gave him a big hug, "I needed to hear that."

He hugged her back and grinned against her neck, "I'll find you when it starts to rain." 

She laughed and decided to go and watch a movie to kill time. Rainy days were always good for watching movies. She chose the sci-fi fic _DOOM. _Blood, guts and gore. She loved it and it had a lot of eye candy too.

It wasn't long into the movie she felt the couch dip down and Taylor pulled her into his chest. She snuggled into him contentedly and continued to watch the movie.

An hour later she was wrapped up in men turning into monsters, blood and guts and lots of sexy, sweaty men. She let out a startled scream when she felt herself being pulled up off the couch from behind.

"What the…? Xander?" 

He just smiled at her and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

Taylor turned at watched them with a raised brow and a slight smile. X always kept them on their toes.

-

X put her down outside in the driving rain. "What are you doing?" She squealed and tried to run back inside.

"You said you always wanted to do it in the rain, well I'm hear to serve you." He had already begun stripping his shirt off, which was soaked through. He grabbed her and pulled her to him and brushed his lips against hers lightly. "I'm gonna make you so hot steam comes off your body." 

Shayna smiled, "I like the sound of that." A gasp escaped when he started to nibble on her collar bone. Only he could drive her crazy there. Everyone else ticked her, but not Xander. Something that he did with his mouth drove her mad.

He slowly worked his way up her jaw and took her lips into a long, smoldering kiss.

Xander's hands roamed her body. He broke the kiss only long enough to pull her shirt off in one quick motion before his mouth crushed hers again. He undid her bra and cupped her aching breasts in his hands. Her nipples where so hard from the rain and his touch became almost painful.

As Xander took one of them into her mouth she screamed and clutched the back of his head. He wanted to taste and nip at every inch of her body.

Clothes were shed and she forgot about the rain pouring over their bodies. She clung to him, touching, tasting and kissing every part she could reach.

Xander lowered them to the ground and she rolled him over and took him into her mouth so quickly that the act had him crying out. She sucked him deep. Long strokes, taking him all the way in to the back of her throat and moaning. His hips failed to keep still and he began to thrust up in time with her motion of going down on him.

Out of all of them, X had the most stamina but she was testing even that with the way she worked her mouth. Threading his fingers in her sodden hair, he pulled her head back and flipped her back over on to her back. He gave her a deep kiss then trailed fire down her body until he settled over her wet pussy. He licked and sucked as his fingers and tongue diving deep into her throbbing, hot center.

He felt her tremble, heard her cry out and then she flew over the edge of reason. Still he tasted until she was pushing him away, begging him to stoop. Crying that it was too much.

Xander worked his way up and kissed her deeply. He gripped his fingers with hers and pulled them over her head. Gently he slipped into her and stroked slow and deep making them both burn.

Shayna tried to pull her hands from him so she could pull his hips deeper, making him go faster and harder but he wouldn't let go. "Harder." She cried.

He just shook his head and continued on with his lazy strokes, in and out. He nipped at her neck and purred in her ear, "No steam yet."

Shayna arched her back trying to drive him deeper, "Fuck, Xander, you're killing me." She gasped out the last part when he snapped his hips into her. He didn't increase the pace but instead of slow sliding strokes they became quick, sharp thrusts and Shayna felt her head was ready to explode.

He'd pull almost all the way out and thrust quickly back in making her take all of him, repeatedly. Xander heard her whimper and smiled. That was the sound he'd been waiting for. He pick up the pace, driving quicker and harder into her until she was crying out with every thrust.

He let go of her hands so he could rise above her for extra leverage and he began to pound into her.

"Oh God, Xander," she screamed between her cries of pleasure.

He growled at her and spoke through clenched teeth, "You're so fuckin hot, Shay, you're killing me."

"Harder." She demanded and he complied.

He fucked her hard in the rain until they both felt they would burst into flames. They erupted together and screamed out their mutual satisfaction.

A sound brought them back before they were ready and they both looked toward the house. Sean, Taylor and Dom were all standing there, clapping. She could see their raging hard-on's in their pants and giggled.

X smiled at them, a purely smug male grin that had them cursing and wishing they were in his place.

X sat back slowly onto his heels and turned his face up to the rain. He took one last deep breath before he stood and picked her up and carried her to the house. Sean was already there with towels and Taylor had made them tea.

"Have fun?" Dom pouted. "Could have let me in on it." He grumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

X laughed, "Payback's a bitch, Dom. You made me listen, I made you watch."

"Yeah Dom, remember when you fucked her in the driveway? He's not the only one that likes when people watch." Taylor said with a laugh.

"Ok, guys… enough chest beating. Maybe we can all just fuck on the living room floor someday and everyone could watch." Shayna was joking but she saw the look of interest on each of their faces. "Hey hold on, I was kidding. I can't take you all one at once. I wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

"I'm game," X smiled and each of them muttered their agreement.

Shayna just rolled her eyes and laughed. She'd have to be _really_ drunk to even attempt that


	13. Riddick

13 Riddick

A hot bath. That's what she needed to soak away the pain and stiffness she had from servicing four men. While gratifying and very enjoyable, she still needed some 'me' time. Just some time to be a girl. A time for wonderfully scented soaps, a sexy romance novel, a glass of wine and candles.

Shayna slid into the huge tub on a sigh and closed her eyes. She took a deep swallow of wine and willed herself to relax. She had been stressed; they all have, this last week.

Riddick hadn't made an appearance, and they knew he was just biding his time. Toying with them. Waiting until they got complacent and let their guard back down.

Sean and Taylor had been up her ass since the party, hardly ever leaving her alone and she was ready to scream. She loved her guys but damn, give a woman some space.

She realized, if Riddick wanted her, he would get her and there was nothing the two of them could do about it. She wasn't sure if they failed to realize that or just refused to admit it. Either way, her sanity was in question.

She heard the door click shut and almost cried. She just wanted to be left alone. "Taking a bath here," she muttered, trying hard not to sound annoyed. 

"So I've noticed." His deep, sexy voice rumbled in the room, filling it with his presence.

She sat up quickly and gasped when she saw Riddick standing there, leaning against the door with a smirk of his face. It was the first time she had seen him without his goggles and his eyes were glowing at her. They were beautiful.

Shayna put a hand over her heart, "What do you want?"

Riddick didn't move but his eyes took in her flushed skin and raising body temperature. "Told you last time."

Shay looked over his shoulder at the door. "How did you get in here?"

He smirked, "Got my ways."

Riddick pushed off the wall and took a few slow and silent steps toward her.

"Stop." She ordered and held out a hand.

He shook his head slowly and licked his lips. "Not gonna happen Shayna." His eyes drifted down and he wondered if she realized her breasts were sticking out of the water giving him a very nice view. 

"I'll scream." She warned. 

"I know you will."

She scoffed at him and added, "I'll scream for help."

"I wouldn't if I were you." His voice was low and dangerous. It was a clear warning.

His eyes held amusement as hers flashed with fire. _ Sexy_, he thought.

"What do you want from me, Riddick? Just leave me alone." Shayna whispered. She didn't understand him. She knew this was what Gibbons hoped for but she didn't get what fascinated Riddick about her. Why would he risk coming here for her? 

"Can't do that. Not until I'm done with you."

"Why me?" She whispered and felt her heart jump when a knock sounded at the door. ,

"Shayna?" Sean called in to her. 

Shayna swallowed and her eyes cut to Riddick's. He shook his head and put his finger to his lips. "What?"

"Can I come in?" Sean asked her.

She saw Riddick pull a shiv out then press it to her throat. His face was an inch from hers as he spoke in her ear. "He comes in here, he dies." Riddick warned her coldly. She saw it in his eyes, he meant it.

"I'm in the tub, Sean." She managed to rasp out. 

"I know. You need any help?" Sean's voice dropped down to a more sexual drawl and she felt herself shiver. She heard him try to open the door and curse when he found it locked. "Open the door, Shay,"

Was that panic in his voice or was he angry? She couldn't tell. All she knew was he couldn't come in while Riddick was there. She had to get rid of him.

"I'm tired, Sean, I just want to take a bath." Was that her voice? He would know something was wrong by the tone of it. The strain in it.

Sean tried the door again and she felt Riddick's blade bite into her neck. His eye were cold as ice as he looked at her with a silent threat. She was starting to tremble now and knew she had to get rid of Sean before Riddick hurt him.

Afraid to swallow, she closed her eyes. "Just back off, Sean." She bit out more harshly than she had wanted to but she was scared shitless.

She heard Sean kick the door. "Fine!" he snapped before he turned and walked away, slamming the door to her room.

Her eyes moved back to Riddick's and she she felt her chin tremble, "Happy now?"

He growled at her, "Not yet, but soon." The blade was gone and then so was his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She gasped and tried to get out of the tub.

He pushed her back in the water when he stood to strip off the rest of his clothes. "Taking a bath." 

"I'm not bathing with you." Shayna told him adamantly.

"Really?" He asked, mocking her as he sunk down in to the water. When she tried to jump out again he grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Stop!" he growled out, "You're not getting away this time. I told you twice I would fuck you and I'm gonna do just that."

"There are plenty of other women out there, go fuck them."

"Don't want them, I want you."

"Why, there's nothing special about me." She had to get away, she had to get to Sean or Taylor or X or Dom, someone to help her subdue him and finally get him once and for all. This thing could finally be over with.

His mouth found her neck and then the hollow just above her collarbone. Her thoughts began to scatter as she started to lose focus.

Why had it been so important to get someone else? She couldn't remember now. She hated him, she knew what but right now, all she could think about was his mouth. What he was doing to her. His strong, rough hands. The way he was touching her. Possessive. Demanding. He was everywhere.

Riddick consumed her. Never letting her breathe or think because he knew if she did, she would fight him and he didn't want to hurt her.

He _needed_ to have her, there was no other way. She had to surrender to him or it would get violent. He was even unsure why it was so important that he posses her but it was a living, breathing need he had and he would follow through. Not matter what the cost.

Riddick picked her up and settled her over top of him. He lowered her slowly so she could get use to his size. She slid easily onto him, like she was made for him. He groaned when he was buried to the hilt. The warm, scented water only adding to his pleasure. She was so tight and wet. Her pussy gripped him hard even as he began to move.

Shayna's head fell back as she rode Riddick and she gave herself to him fully. She didn't know why? Not when her heart belonged to someone else. But there was no way to counteract what he did to her body.

He was all fire and possession. Like sex incarnate.

He demanded full surrender and she was more than willing to give that to him. Why? She didn't know. She didn't know how she would be able to face Sean or any of them after this. Still she couldn't stop and Riddick wouldn't let her stop.

Riddick's mouth was magic, driving her crazy with little nips and bites while his tongue soothed the pain away. He lifted her out of the water and bent her over the side of the tub. They were both still half submerged in the water on their knees. The hard porcelain was forgotten as he slammed back in to her roughly. Water splashed over the sides but still he pounded. Demanding she take all of him. Accept all him.

Shayna came hard around him, nearly pulling him with her but he held on through sheer will. He wanted to make it last as long as possible. He had waited a long time to get inside of her and now that he was, he planned on making it last.

His growls and moans only added to the sexual high he had spun around them. If she could reduce a man like him to primal instincts, then she had all the power in the world.

"You're going to cum for me now." He told her. 

Shayna moaned and shook her head, "I'm not ready. Not yet. I can't"

"Yes you are. You'll cum with me. I want to feel you milking me as I cum inside of you. Come on, Shayna, cum." And she did. She couldn't stop it any more than she could stop what he was doing to her.

Powerless. She had never felt so powerless and powerful at the same time.

He was gone again before she opened her eyes and she wondered how he managed that. How did he get dressed when he was soaking wet and out before she even got her head out of the clouds?

With her mind back she thought about Sean and choked back a sob. She jumped out of the tub, threw on her robe and ran down the stairs to look for him.


	14. Sean's Rejection

14 Sean's Rejection

"Sean." Shayna called out as she run down the steps. "SEAN!" No answer. "Xander have you see Sean?" She asked when the other man came to see what was going on.

"Yeah. He just about took out Taylor storming down the steps a while ago. What's the problem?"

She ignored Xander's question. She didn't feel like explaining it to him. The only one that mattered right now was Sean. She had to find him. She had to explain and beg for forgiveness. "Where did they go?" 

Xander noted the desperation in her voice and the state of her clothes. "Gym I think. Why?"

Shayna took off running toward the gym. She burst in to see both Taylor and Sean. Taylor was lifting and Sean was playing kill the punching bag and his hands were bleeding.

"Sean," She called again but he ignored her as he tried to push past her to leave the room. "Dammit, Sean Vetter, don't you fucking walk away from me!"

He spun quickly to glare at her. His eyes were cold and angry. "I'm backing off." He growled throwing her words back in her face.

"No you're being an ass." She yelled at him, her own temper flaring. She was sick of this mission. Sick of what she was being force to do. Sick to death of what it was doing to Sean.

Sean took an aggressive step toward her but she didn't back down. She would make him listen to her. After just having Riddick hold a shiv to her throat, Sean's violent temper didn't scare her.

"Shayna, maybe you should," Xander was cut off with a look from Sean. Dom stroke into the room to see what all the yelling was about. They were all standing there looking between Sean and Shayna and shocked to see that were ready to rip each other apart.

"I'm being an ass?" Sean asked, pointing to his chest, "You're the one that told me to back off." he pointed to her, "You're the one that locked me out of the bathroom."

Shayna took a deep breath, forcing calm. "No I didn't." She told him quietly.

"BULLSHIT!" Sean bellowed, "I tied the fucking door, Shayna, it was _locked!_" He took another step her direction, unsure what he was going to do when he finally got his hands on her. Taylor stood up straighter and Sean reined in his temper slightly.

This time, it was Shayna that took a step, bringing herself toe to toe with Sean. "I. Didn't Lock It." She enunciated each word to make sure he didn't miss any. "Riddick did."

"What?" They all barked at her.

"Riddick?" Sean sneered and then looked her up and down. "So you were in there fucking Riddick?" She flinched, feeling the words as a blow. The look of pain and disgust in his eyes broke her.

She shucked in a sob and straightened her spine. "He had a shiv to my throat. He said he would kill you if you came in the room."

"Right. So what, you fucked him to save me? Then you come down here, dressed like that?" Sean curled his lip at damp robe she wore. 

"I ran down here as soon as I could. I wanted to make it right between us." Shayna felt it all slipping away in that moment. Everything she had with Sean was crumbling around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Make it right?" Sean mocked, "Fuck, Shayna, I can see his cum sliding down your leg!" To prove his point, he reached his hand between her thighs and brought it up to her face to show her the wetness.

She slapped his hand away and blinked back tears. She could not cry. She wouldn't let him know how much it hurt her that he was turning her away because she was doing her job. "I didn't have a choice." She held back the tears but they were there in her voice. He failed to hear them.

"Yes you did." he told her coldly. "You always have a choice." Sean shook his head with disgust, "Did you like it? Did he make you scream?" He asked as he wiped his hand off on her robe.

"Sean?" She whimpered.

Sean yanked the belt and pulled open her robe. His eyes traveled quickly over her skin. His heart broke when he saw the small bruises all over and a few little bit marks.

"Like's it rough doesn't he? I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." She grabbed the ends of her robe and closed it over her nakedness. She had never felt so violated in her life. And from Sean? It made her fell sick.

"Get the fuck off of me." Shayna snapped.

"What? I'm too nice for you?" Sean taunted. His face was twisted in revolution.

Shayna punched him right in the jaw as hard as she could, "You're the biggest bastard I've ever met." She began to leave the room when she saw Taylor storm over toward Sean. Taylor's face was full of fury and he was ready to kill Sean.

"Don't Taylor. Riddick will know what happened. I'm not blowing this assignment now because of this shit."

Taylor growled. "He has no right to talk to you that way. To treat you like that." He was infuriated at how Sean had reacted. Taylor didn't want Riddick touching her either but he was levelheaded enough to know what was the mission and what was real.

Riddick was the mission. What Shayna felt for Sean was real.

She tossed her head back and gave a cold bitter laugh, "Love makes you blind."

"You're bleeding." Dom said, grabbing her by the chin. He had noticed the small trail of blood on the side of her neck. She jerked her head out of his grasp and shrugged.

"It's only a nick." She told him before she whispered, "Unfortunately." The last word was whispered low enough that no one heard it. At least that's what she thought.

"Don't fucking say that!" Sean bellowed.

She glanced at him a split second before she ran upstairs. She locked her bedroom door and then her bathroom.

Shay stood there, in the harsh white light and looked at herself in the mirror. She hated herself more in that moment than at any other point in her life. She had hurt Sean. The man she loved and he cut her deep.

He had every right.

She was a whore.

Shayna let out a strangled sob before threw up violently and then got into the shower.

She made the water as hot as she could she scrubbed and scrubbed her skin until she bled in some spots. She had never felt so dirty in her life. She gagged a few more times in the shower, dry heaving when nothing was left to come up.

Finally she collapsed on to the floor and cried until there were no tears left. Then she shut down.

Shayna sat there, huddled in the corner long after the water had turned cold but she was too numb to notice.

-

"What the fuck Sean?" Taylor bellowed. He would've hit him, no matter what Shayna asked but Sean looked at him, complete lost.

"That was a real dickhead thing to do." Xander yelled. His own temper raising.

"You just made her feel like a whore, Sean." Dom growled at him.

"She's not a WHORE!" Sean yelled back and pushed Dom. Taylor had to pull him away, though he didn't want to. He wished Dom or Xander would beat the shit out of him.

Shayna had told _him_ not to touch Sean, not _them_.

Dom shoved Sean back before Xander grabbed him. "I KNOW, I SAID YOU MADE HER _FEEL_ LIKE ONE!"

"She loves you man and you just threw that away." X shook his head at Sean. His anger was quickly dissipating leaving only clarity. W_hat an ass. Jealously makes you do some stupid shit. _

Sean was pacing now, what did he do? _Fuck, could I have reacted _any_ worse?_

"You knew this was coming." Taylor told him tightly. He was finding it difficult to calm down. He wanted to kick Sean's ass but he wanted to find Riddick and fill the motherfucker for daring to touch her again. "This is what we've been working for."

"You think I fuckin' don't know that?" Sean snapped. _What did I do? How can I fix this? I have to fix this. I can't lose her too. _

"So what was so different about it being Riddick? She's been with us." Dom asked, trying to understand. 

"Don't know, it's just…"

"You feel threatened." X told him. "You feel secure with your place here but not with Riddick in the picture. He's a strong, a dominant man and you are worried he'll take her away from you."

"Wow, X, you a shrink now?" Dom snorted out a laugh.

Sean wanted to make it right with Shayna. He _had_ to make it right.

They were right. He'd hurt her badly and he never wanted to do that.

Sean turned to leave from the room and all three men Stepped in front of him.

"Move." He ordered them. They all shook their heads. They wanted to give them both more time to cool off.

Sean clenched his fists and felt himself starting to shake. Taylor, Xander and Dom watched as Sean's emotions played out over his face. They almost felt sorry for him, he had it _bad_.

Sean swallowed back the tears that threatened to come. "I can't lose her, please. I have to try and fix this." His voice broke and finally the men moved to the side letting him pass.

--

Sean pushed them out of the way and ran up the steps three at a time. He got to her door and found it locked, again.

He pounded loudly on it, "Shayna. Shayna, baby open the door, it's Sean. SHAY!" He knocked again and when there was no answer so he kicked the door in. He scanned the room quickly and noticed it was empty. He went to the bathroom door and it too was locked. He didn't waste time knocking.

When he kicked the door open he was surprised not to find here yelling at him. The sound of running water worried him. _Was she still in the shower?_ She had come up to her room about an hour ago and the bathroom wasn't steamy. He looked and saw her huddled in the corner shaking uncontrollably.

Sean yanked open the door and stepped in, clothes, shoes and all. He pulled her to him and pushed her wet hair from her eyes.

"Shay, baby talk to me." What did I do? He cursed himself silently.

Shay opened her eyes, no more than a slit, sighed and turned her face away from him.

"TAYLOR! X, Dom, help me!" Sean called out knowing they weren't too far away.

Taylor pushed past Sean and turned the water off. He noted that only the hot dial was turned but nothing but cold water was coming out.

"She's been in here the whole time." Taylor said tightly. "Grab some towels, she's freezing." He started to strip off his clothes and Sean followed suit. Dom and X grabbed towels and blankets and wrapped them around her and the two other men.

"We need to get her warm. I'm calling 911." Dom said.

"No, not yet." Sean was almost in tears when he spoke. He and Taylor lay on the bed with her between them. Her flesh was like ice against the heat of theirs, as her skin quickly cooled their body heat. Sean knew they should switch out soon and let Xander and Dom warm her for a wile but couldn't let her go. Not yet.

Sean buried his face in her hair and let the tears come. He didn't care who saw him cry. He loved Shay and he would die if he lost her. He couldn't go through that again.

"Her lips are blue." X whispered.

"Get her some tea." Taylor barked. "Shay, you better warm up soon or I'm gonna get pissed." He saw a faint smile pass over her lips and continued to talk to her. "Yeah, and you think Sean is scary when he's pissed, just wait till you see me."

"All talk." Her voice was so low that it was more breath than sound.

Sean felt his heart flutter when she spoke. Did that mean she was getting better? Would she would be alright?

"Shay," Sean choked out.

She turned her head slightly to look at him and tried to smile but her eyes were sad. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Her throat was raw and felt like fire from sobbing. 

"No baby, I'm sorry." Sean told her, pulling her closer to him. "I had no right to get angry at you. No right to take it out on you."

She sniffed and burrowed into his chest. "I don't want to do this anymore, Sean. I want to…"

"What Shay? What do you want to do?" Sean asked, afraid of the answer.

She turned from him then as the tears fell from her eyes. _What? What did she want to do? Only one thing. _"Fade away…"

Sean felt his heart stop. "Don't talk like that. Look at me… Baby," Sean turned her face toward him and kissed her cold trembling lips gently. "I'm not letting you go. We're gonna get that bastard. I won't let him touch you again."

"He didn't hurt me," She told him, "I hurt you," She muttered as she snuggled into his chest. She felt Taylor slide up closer behind her and wrap himself around her trying to warm her trembling body.

Taylor and Sean's eyes met and each could tell they were hurting for her. "This ends. Soon." Taylor ground out.

Sean's answer was the hardening of his eyes. "Yes, Riddick is going down."

They pumped her full of soup and tea until she felt she'd pop. Then when they had hot water again, they made her shower. All four of them at once, with her in the middle of it. She would've laughed and been turned on if she had the energy. But as it was, they all that was holding her up.

"I'm so tired,"she sighed, "Just let me sleep."

She felt herself being placed on to the bed, it was the last thing she remembered.

She was hot now. Warm bodies were all around her as all five of them slept on her bed that night.


	15. Setting the Trap

15 Setting the trap

If Shayna thought that she had been smothered before, it was nothing compared to now.

Sean didn't want to leave her side and if he had to, he insisted that Taylor be there. It wasn't that he didn't trust X or Dom, but he knew they didn't really have, especially Dom, much experience with protecting someone else's life.

Dom and X tried not to be offended and took up watch. It had occurred to them that Riddick wouldn't show if she was too closely watched so they would need to set a trap to bring him in, because next time.

He was going down.

Shayna just wanted it over with, all of it. She was teetering on the edge of depression. She even contemplating drowning herself in a vat of alcohol, but decided against that. It was too messy of a way to go.

Instead she sucked it up and did what most non-healthy adults do. She pushed it to the back of her mind, along with the other shit that has happened in her life and moved on.

Sean apologized repeatedly for the way he reacted and would not accept the fact that she was over it. The way she saw it, she hurt him and he hurt her back. They were even. She just wanted to get on with the rest of her life, how ever short lived it may be.

Shayna still wasn't sure she was going to make it out of this alive but Sean forbid her to die and she promised him that she would try not to. She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't put him through that again so she would do all she could to remain alive but in the end, it really wasn't here choice.

They figured if Riddick came back, it would be into her bedroom again, so that's where they would set up the sting. They still didn't know how he got up there. She only had a veranda, and there were no stairs or anything to climb up to it. Riddick had somehow managed to slip in and out through it without being noticed.

They decided to make it look like she was alone in her room and when he came in, they'd swarm him. 

Shayna hoped it would work but she wondered. Riddick seemed to know what was going on all around him at all times. How would he not know where the men were? Perhaps she would have to distract him? Make it look like she was ready and willing and even waiting for him again?

The thought turned her stomach into tight knots but she would do what she had to do. It is the only way she knew how to live and be an agent. She wasn't about to change now because she was in love with a man. So alone she sat and waited for the devil himself.

She wore nothing but a thin satin robe. Candles illuminated the room as she read a book and sipped a glass of wine.

The men were waiting in Sean's room, which was on the other side of hers. Her signal was to break her glass by dropping it on the floor. Stupid she knew but it was the only way they could think of signaling without alerting him.

-

The breeze was cool and fresh, smelling of the ocean. Shayna walked around her room sipping her wine and chose a book to read. Just a nice quiet evening at home alone or at least by herself.

She settled herself in to a large, overstuffed chair and began to read. She was quickly pulled into the story of a sexy vampire hunter and his lifemate.

The curtains fluttered and she glanced up but saw nothing. She went back to her book, read a few more lines then yipped when a large shadow fell over her.

Shayna looked up into his silver eyes and felt herself trying to be sucked in. "Riddick, what, what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't stay away." He rumbled at her as he leaned in to smelled her. "All alone tonight? Need some company?"

"I have my book," she said and gestured toward her glass, "and my wine. What more could a girl need?"

His chest rumbled with a sound that sent a shiver down her spine. She set the book down on the small side table and cursed when she knocked her wine glass over. "Shit." She muttered.

"Forget the wine." he told her, "I'm all you need to feel good," He leaned down and placed a hand on each side of the chair with her sandwiched in the middle.

The door burst open to the left and before he had a chance to move, four guns were trained on his head the four gunmen shouted at him.

Shayna saw Sean, his face was full of fury and the urge to kill. Riddick smirked at her, and slid his hands slowly away from her. He stood up, pulled his goggles down and placed his hands held up in the air.

"Don't move motherfucker." Sean growled.

Taylor put his gun away and grabbed Riddick and pulled his hands around his back.

Riddick didn't resist at all as he felt his hands being zipped tied. He was used to the feeling away. If he didn't want the cuffs to hold, they would. He let himself be spun around and pushed into the chair that Shayna had vacated.

Dom was already on the phone calling Gibbons to tell him that they had finally caught Riddick.

X and Sean never took their guns off of him. Riddick sat, his head cocked to the side and smiled. He got a good up-close look at each one of the men now and could read their body language when it came to the female in front of him.

Tattoo man was friendly, almost brotherly toward her in a sick I love my sister way too much sort of way. The one that drove them around all the time tended to hang back and he too was friendlier than anything toward her. His eyes tend to travel over her body from time to time, almost like he was admiring a work of art or in his case a car.

The other two were a different story. The one with the single tattoo was aggressive and protective. He always kept his body between Riddick and the girl as much as possible and his eyes tracked every move that the others made. Riddick liked him the most. He saw a lot of himself in those dark watchful eyes.

Then there was the one he knew to be Sean. He was pissed, jealous and territorial. When his eyes would settle over Shayna they would turn to melted chocolate. _Ahh, a man in love_. Though it was an emotion Riddick was unfamiliar with, he could recognize it when he saw it.

His eyes finally settled on Shayna and watched her. There was an overwhelming look of relief on her face. He knew it wasn't because he wasn't going to take her again. He was sure she'd enjoyed that, but because the other's were there to protect her and because no one got hurt. When her eyes settled on Sean they softened and filled with love and pride.

Gibbons walked into the room laughed and clapped his hands. "Good work guys. You got him." His made his way to Riddick and stopped in front of him. "Riddick."

"Scarface." Everyone in the room stilled and looked at each other.

"What the fuck?" X muttered.

"Nice work." He bent down and cut off Riddick's zip tie cuffs. Sean moved his gun from Riddick's head to Gibbons. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Sean demanded to know.

"Mission's over." Gibbons told him simply.

"You're just gonna let him go? After all we've gone though to get him?" Taylor asked.

Riddick shrugged and rubbed his wrists.

Gibbons nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

"It was a set up?" Sean growled. He felt his blood starting to boil. Everything they went though. Everything Shay had to do to catch Riddick was a joke. 

"Wow, this one's quick." Riddick smirked when Sean swung his gun around again on him.

"What?" Shayna gasp, the sound so small it made everyone turn and look at her. Her eyes narrowed on Gibbons, "WHAT!" She yelled and clenched her hands into tight fists.

"A fucking set up? You pimped me out, Gibbons, made me fuck FIVE different guys? FOR WHAT? WHY?" She was shaking with fury and outrage. 

Gibbons was unaffected by her outburst. "To get you out." 

"To get me out? Get me out how? By having him kill me after all?" She gestured toward Riddick.

"You were never in any danger, Shayna."

"He held a knife to my throat!" She screamed, "He cut me!"

"He was under strict orders not to kill you are harm you in any way." Gibbons explained calmly. He expected her to react this way so he he had all his lines prepared.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" She bellowed before she ran at him. She passed Taylor on her way and he didn't bother to stop her. She wanted to kill Gibbons but first she wanted to beat the shit out of him.

All five men watched amused as she knocked him to the ground. She punched him in the face, splitting his lip instantly. "I trusted you and you did this to me!" She got in one more punch before he grabbed her wrists. 

"You might want to hear him out before you knock him out." Riddick suggested.

Shayna's head snapped around and she glared at Riddick. "Hear him out." She growled. "You knew about this the whole fucking time."

"Of course. I helped put it together." Riddick replied, unrepentant.

Shayna stood up from Gibbons slowly and faced Riddick, "What was in this for you?" She asked him bitterly.

"Free pussy." Riddick purred like a contented cat.

Taylor jumped on Riddick uncaring what the man did to him. They were on the floor and Taylor got in two hard punches before Riddick got a blade to his throat.

Sean had his gun so far into Riddick's jaw that his head was pushed back, "Give me a reason, motherfucker." 

"What? Fucking the woman you love isn't enough of one?" Riddick taunted with a evil smirk.

Sean looked Riddick straight in the eye and started to pull the trigger. 

Riddick never broke eye contact, just kept looking at him with a smirk on his face, almost daring the man to do it.

"Sean." Shayna barked.

He didn't even flinch or ease the pressure on the trigger.

Seeing there was no way to get through to Sean, she tried to reason with Riddick.

"Riddick, please take the knife off of Taylor's throat." She asked him quietly. After a brief pause he pulled the shiv away. Sean still didn't pull the gun away.

"Sean." Shayna cooed again, still nothing. "Taylor, do something." 

"What?" Taylor growled but refused to rub his throat. He knew Riddick had to have nicked him, "Let him blow the fucker away."

"Come on, ghost me motherfucker, I would." Riddick dared Sean, "If I had the chance to ice the bastard fuckin' my woman, I won't hesitate."

"Shut up, Riddick." Shayna snapped at him and since tact wasn't working with Sean either, she yelled at him too. "Sean, put the fuckin gun away, now."

"Yeah, Sean, come on brother." Dom tried to defuse the situation. 

Slowly he eased the gun off but didn't put it away. There was a round red mark on Riddick's jaw where the barrel had been pressed tightly against it. 

Again, Riddick grinned and slowly sat up. "Fuck, Gibbons, I like these guys. Lover boy go a real mean streak in him. Jew boy got himself a mean right hook. Racer boy got some moves and well Tattoo boy's just kinda cool."

"Glad you approve Riddick." Gibbons said dryly and turned to faced Shayna, "I did this for your own good, Shayna." Gibbons told her wiping the blood from his mouth, still looking high and mighty somehow.

"How's that?" Sean demanded. He was actually quivering with anger. Shaking with it, and his grip on the gun was so tight his knuckles were white.

Gibbons shrugged, "She needed out. The powered that be were gonna kill her if she didn't get out." He looked over at Shayna and felt a very uncharacteristic softening of the heart, "I didn't want her to get her and I wanted to make sure she would be protected." Gibbons looked around the room, "Can we go somewhere a little more comfortable? And put the gun down, Vetter, before you accidentally shoot someone."

It finally sunk in to everyone that they were still standing in the middle of Shayna's bedroom.

"Accidentally?" Sean muttered quietly but tucked the gun in his waist band.

Sean turned and walked out the door. Gibbons, Dom, Xander, Riddick and finally Taylor followed him down.

Shayna looked around and took a deep breath. It was over. That was all she wanted. Right?

Now what? Would Sean leave her? How could they make it work?

She heard someone calling her name and shook herself out of her thoughts. Now was not the time to think about that kind of thing.

Shayna looked down at her silken robe and decided to throw on some clothes before she faced all of the men.

Now that the mission was over, there was no reason to flaunt herself like the whore Gibbons made her.

"_You always have a choice, Shayna,"_ Sean's words played in her mind. Maybe he was right. Maybe if she just told Riddick no, he would've left her alone. She'll never know now and she'd live with the guilt of that.

Why couldn't she turn Riddick away when she knew how much it would hurt Sean?

Shayna wiped her face with a cool, damp cloth and went downstairs.

She looked around the room and took a deep breath. There were five almost identical men there and all of them were looking at her with different expressions on their faces.

Sean's eyes burned with anger and indignation. Taylor's were cold and blank but his jaw tick betrayed his emotions. Dom looked relieved to fially have the mission over and Xander looked at her with something close to pity.

Pity? She didn't want pity. She had made her choices and she'd learn to live with the consequences of them.

Sean looked at her and his eyes softened briefly. She walked over to him and he pulled her into his lap.

-

Gibbons sat back in his throne sized chair and crossed his legs. "Riddick was the first," he explained, "Even before X. Bet you didn't know that did ya X? Thought you were special." Gibbons laughed at him. "Naw, after Riddick worked out so well, he helped me pick out a couple more fucks like him and enlist them." He turned toward Shayna and spoke.

"After your last mission when to shit, Riddick was sent in to clean up the mess. He found you alive. He carried you out of there, do you remember that?"

Shayna shook her head slowly and looked at Riddick. He sat there with his head cocked to the side and without his goggles. She shivered at his eyes and blinked as she caught a flash of something fleeing in her mind. "Not really." 

"You were in pretty bad shape." Riddick told her quietly. His eyes left her face to flash over her body briefly, almost like he was seeing her wounds again.

"Took us three days to get to you." Gibbons informed her.

She turned her head slowly from Riddick's gaze and looked at Gibbons. "What are you saying?"

For the first time, Shayna heard real respect in Gibbons voice when he spoke. "For three days the only thing that kept you alive was Riddick. He stitched you back up, cleaned you up and made sure you lived."

Shayna looked back at Riddick. She didn't try to hide the tears glistening in her eyes. She felt she had the right to them after what they'd just gone through. "Why?"

Riddick just shrugged his massive shoulders casually.

"You don't remember, but you grew rather attached to him and would cry every time he left the room." Gibbons continued as she stared at Riddick who looked just as intently back at her.

"Are you fucking serious?" Sean growled in disbelief.

Riddick smirked, "What? You don't think I got a good bed side manner?" Riddick purred as his eyes traveled over Shayna again but this time he wasn't seeing old injuries.

Sean's body tensed again at what Riddick was implying. "Fucking dickhead." He ground out.

Shayna looked down at Sean and waited until he looked at her, "Yeah well, Sean, that fucking dickhead saved my life." Having made her point, she turned back to Riddick with newfound respect in her eyes. "Why did you do it?"

Riddick appeared casual when he answered but he didn't full her. "Don't like to see women hurt when they don't deserve it." He told her simply.

Shayna got up from Sean's lap and walked over to him. After looking at him for a minute she leaned down and gave him a big hug and a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you." she whispered when their eyes locked.

She felt his arms snake around her briefly and he gave her a few feather light touches before he pulled away both physically and mentally.

Riddick would never tell her or anyone that he wished he was Sean at that moment.

While he watched her lying there, not sure if she would live, he had felt something he couldn't explain deep inside of himself.

Riddick knew they couldn't be together, he was too hard, too closed off but that didn't keep the longing at bay or the overwhelming need to protect her. He wished that they could've stayed there, just the two of them together, alone. 

He crossed his arms over his chest, a defence mechanism, "Don't worry about it, kid, no big deal."

She nodded once not really believing him but she knew he didn't want her thanks but she would always be grateful to him. There was a lot more to Riddick then anyone ever saw.

She caught movement out the corner of her eye and with one last look at Riddick, she went back and sat down beside Sean. He calmed almost immediately.

"After all the dust settled, they ordered your termination. They believed you'd seen too much and after what had happened too you, you'd be tempted to talk.

"Neither Riddick or I would stand for that. We both remembered how well you took to him and by this time had discovered Dom, Sean and Taylor. We talked about your options and decided to put this little party together." Gibbons finally finished the story.

Shayna was trying to fight back the anger that threatened to over take her. They decided to put this together and never, not once, did they ask her what she wanted. They just did it. She didn't know whether to laugh at their balls or kick them in them. 

"How does that involve us?" Dom asked.

"Figured I'd round you all up and let her take her pick." Gibbons told them all with his sick grin. 

Five set of eyes just sat there and blinked at him. "What's this ops called? The Fucking Dating Game?" X scowled at him.

Riddick let out a bark of laughter again and everyone decided right there that he had a sick sense of humor.

"Worked didn't it?" Gibbons asked rhetorically. "How else would all of you gotten together?"

"I had a life, Gibbons." Dom frowned at him, "A girlfriend." 

"You still do don't you. This mission was classified and off the books so there no evidence to incriminate you." 

Dom cocked his head to the side. "I think my family will wonder where I've been for the last few weeks."

"It's all been taken care of. Sean's been reinstated and Dom, you've been cleared of all charges. Taylor, you can go back to your little shit of a town and run that as you see fit."

"What about me?" X asked.

"X. You and Riddick are going out on assignment."

Xander jumped up from his seat and shouted, "No fucking way! You said I was done."

Gibbons sighed and stood up. "Sorry X, can't let you go. Now if you and Riddick would follow me, you'll be briefed on your next ops."

Xander grumbled and followed him out.

Riddick started to put his goggles back on, turned and looked at Sean and smiled, "You take good care of our girl, Sean, if not..." He let the threat hang in the air and laughed when he saw Sean and Taylor stiffen. Then he was gone.

Shayna, Taylor, Sean and Dom all stood there in stunned silence. Riddick and Gibbons were working together? They were all free, Shayna was safe, and Sean got his shield back.

"Fuck, I'm going home." Dom gave an excited shout and then ran from the room. "I'm taking the car." He called back after him.

"I need to lie down." Shayna muttered almost collapsing on the floor. Her head was spinning. Riddick took care of her. Saved her life.

She knew that he had felt something for her, she saw it there in his eyes a second before he pushed it aside.

Was that the reason she responded to him? Why should was unable to turn him away when he came to her? Did her body recognized him while her fragmented mind didn't?

It explained a lot but would it matter in the long run?

Shayna felt Sean picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom. She snuggled into his chest and allowed the tears to flow that she'd been holding back.

Sean was there for her and she loved him. She knew she'd miss Dom and Xander but Sean was there. She choked out a sob when she thought about never seeing Taylor again. He'd been there, right beside Sean the whole time. Protecting him and her. Taylor almost died defending her honor, not that she had any. He still would have taking a blade for her and for Sean. She was certin.

Sean placed her on the huge bed before he crawled in behind her and held her as she wept.

Taylor watched Sean carry Shayna away before he then turned and left the room.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went outside and stared at the ocean. It seemed to calm him like nothing ever could.

The waves beating against the shore seemed to wash away his sins until he felt clean. Different.

"What do I do now?" Taylor muttered to himself. He didn't really want to go back to the middle of nowhere. He didn't want to go back to the pathetic life he was living. There was nothing there for him. An endless cycle of girls, fights and beer.

He was empty.

Alone.


	16. Goin' Back to Callie

16 Goin' Back to Callie

Sean and Shayna just spend the evening making love to each other. They were both sated, content and happy. She lay with her head on his chest as he played with a few strands of her hair.

Cleaning his throat he broke the comfortable silence. Sean took a deep breath and spoke, "The hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life was watch the woman I love slip away and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Sean…" Shay's voice broke and she gave him a small kiss on his chest, right over his heart. She couldn't bear to think of him like that. In that much pain and having to go through something so awful. Alone.

"I've done it once. I won't live through it again." He told her, kissing the crown of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him, turning her face to look up into his eyes.

Sean got out of bed and then walked over to the veranda that was attached to her room.

He strolled out onto it naked as the day he was born and she couldn't help but stare at his fine ass.

"I know. I won't let you. But I'm not talking about me." He gestured toward a lone man staring out into the ocean below them.

Shayna came up behind him, also naked and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Taylor?"

"Yeah, baby, he loves you."

"What? How you know? Did he tell you that?" She tried not to let his words affect her. She loved Sean, of that she was sure, but she had always felt something strong for Taylor. They were so much alike and she found it hard to love one and not the other.

Sean smirked, "No, he didn't have to. I see it in the way he looks at you. The way he touches you."

She looked at him, confused. "Do you think I'm going to leave you for him?" She could never leave Sean. He gave her a reason to live and she was pretty sure she did the same for him.

"No."

She snickered at his male arrogance. Just knowing one's place was sexy as hell. "Then what's this about?"

"I can't do this to him." Sean sighed and walked back into the room.

"Do what?"

"Take you away."

"Sean, what are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath and just went for it. "I want Taylor to come with out to California. To live with us."

Shayna shook her head, not understanding what he was saying. "What? Like a roommate?"

"No, Shay, like a lover."

Her jaw dropped in shock. She would have never guess this turn of events in a million years. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I know you care about him," He broke eye contact trying to hide the his feelings about that.

Her eyes narrowed on him, "You're willing to share me to keep him from being hurt?"

Sean shrugged before he muttered, "I'm used to sharing you."

She winced but she knew he didn't mean it as an insult. It was the simple truth. He had to share her with other men. He had no choice. But now? He was offering to share her with Taylor so he wouldn't be hurt and alone.

Shayna narrowed her eyes on him, "It could get messy. Your friends will wonder where he and I came from and why he's living with us."

"I don't care what they think." Sean said it with such conviction that she wanted to believe him but she wasn't sure if he truly meant it.

It was hard living on the outside. She'd done it for more years than she could count. Never quite fitting in. Always different. Always alone.

Unsure how to ask the question that was burning inside of her she just plunged ahead, "Do you and Taylor have something going on?" She asked it as gently as she could, not wanting to offend him.

Sean looked away quickly before his eyes found hers again. "No, but…"

"But what?" She asked. Sean rubbed his head and started to pace. "You want there to be?"

"I don't know what I want, Shay. I've never been in this situation before."

"What about him, what does he want?"

Sean threw his arms to the side. If he had hair, he'd be pulling it out right about now. "I don't know."

"What if he wants just me?" She pressed, needing to know.

His voice was very low but firm, "Then that's what he'll get."

Shayna let out a small strained laugh, "Are you serious?" She couldn't believe what he was saying to her. He'd sit back and let them be together without him involved.

Sean stared at his reflection in a mirror on the wall. He didn't recognize himself anymore. Sure, the body was the same but the eyes were different. They had seen too much, experienced too much to ever look at the world through rose colored glasses again. "You remember the first night Riddick caught up to you?" He asked her quietly.

"Oh yeah, good times." Shayna laughed, what a night. Sean and Taylor had made love to her all night long. Every way imaginable.

"Indeed." he said and turned away from the mirror. "Well he and I kinda got carried away."

"How so?"

Sean looked her dead in the eye when he spoke."Well, you remember when he was fucking you from behind and you were blowing me?" She smiled and nodded her head. "Well, we kinda kissed a little bit."

It hadn't been a very passionate kiss, more testing the water. A light brush of lips, a flick of a tongue and then one quick deep plunge. After that, there had been more slight touches. They'd brush against each other's body when they were both with her at the same time.

There had been a few times when they were alone they somehow found themselves bumped up against each other in a casual way they couldn't explain. Shoulder to hip contact when there was an entire room to sand in.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Really and you didn't let me see?"

Sean's smile was slow in coming and he took a step toward her. "Would you've liked to?" His voice dropped an octave and became a sexy draw.

"Hell yah, that's fucking sexy."

He stood close to her now, looking down in her eyes. Willing her to understand. Needing her too. "You don't think it's weird, that I'm attracted to a man? This has never happened before in my life. I'm straight."

Shayna gave him a hug and giggled, "Are you sure about that? Maybe just a little bent?" They both laughed and he kissed her.

"Besides, it isn't that far of a stretch. The two of you are pretty much twins, it would go without saying you found him attractive. You're both beautiful."

"I love you, Shayna." Sean finally said the words that had been dancing around his mind for weeks now. He finally felt free enough to confess them.

When he first began to care for her, he felt like he was betraying Stacey's memory but the longer and deeper his feelings grew, the more he realized that wasn't true. Stacey would want him to move on and be happy. She'd even tried to talk to him about it once. They were talking about the future and she said if anything ever happened to her, she'd want him to move on. To remarry. Sean got angry and assured her that nothing was going to happen to her. That they would grow old together and die surrounded by millions of grand-children.

How wrong he had been.

"I love you too, Sean." Shayna kissed him again, and said, "If this is ok with him, I'd be willing to give it a chance. I don't want to lose him either. The two of you mean so much to me."

Like it would really be a hardship for a woman to have two men that looked like they did loving her?

"I want him part of our lives." Sean admitted, "One way or another. If it is just as friends than that's better than nothing."

She nodded, agreeing with Sean.

She walked back out onto the balcony and then leaned over the railing. "Taylor!" She waited till he turned around and looked at them. He looked sad and lost and it broke her heart.

Had he been standing out there since Gibbons left?

"What's up?" Taylor asked. His voice was abnormally deep and full of emotion he was trying to hide.

For Taylor, seeing them together put a knife in his heart. He couldn't wait till morning when he could head home. Though there was nothing waiting there for him either.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever." She yelled down at him. She watched as a look of shock spread over his face and giggled.

"What?" He called back, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever." Sean echoed. The men's eyes locked for a moment and then he was gone.

Sean and Shayna laughed as they heard him running up the steps before he burst into their room.

"What was that?" Taylor asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Sean and I've been talking," Shay began.

Sean finished, "And we want you to come to Callie with us."

"To live."

"What are you asking?" Taylor stood there in shock.

He didn't know what to make of this. He loved Shayna, though he would never come between her and Sean. He had also found himself drawn to the man and he couldn't figure out why. He wanted him, and that had never happened before. He was so confused and slightly angry about it. He was not gay.

"This is new to all of us but, I love you both." Taylor cocked his head to the side and looked at her and then at Sean.

"What do you think about his?" Taylor asked Sean. He needed to know what the rules were. Did Sean really want this or was he doing it to make Shayna happy?

Sean smirked, "It was my idea."

"What about," Taylor trailed off, knowing Sean would understand what he meant. Not knowing if he'd admitted it to Shayna.

Sean smiled. He was just as unsure as Taylor was about the whole thing but he wanted to at least try.

He walked over to Taylor and slid he hand along his jaw before he grabbed the back of Taylor's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

They kissed for a few minutes, getting a fell for it and Shayna felt herself growing breathless just watching them. It was beautiful.

"You better get those clothes off, Taylor. We have a long night ahead of us." Shayna said, her voice filled with lust.

Both men turned and looked at her, their eyes mirroring the same.

FIN

Thanks for reading

Furyan Goddess


End file.
